


Love Junkie (SNK)

by Nanariko_chan20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: La vida de los adolescentes con problemas hoy en día, se definen con una sola palabra.La vida Es...Mierda.Una puñetera huevada, sólo te caga el tiempo... Tiempo se corre elevándose.Todo es porquería.Nada tiene puto sentido.Tus padres,...Por favor...Esos viejos que saben.Dar sermón y soltarte charlas aburridas.Así es...lo único bueno.Lo único que vale la malnacida vida es...Polvo.Soplos de vida.El elegir de las pasiones carnales.El afrodisíaco perfecto qué marca tu vida.¿Quién necesita el amor?Esa mierda de sentimientos... Es lo que arruina a la gente.Oh Levi... pero ¿Qué has hecho?Ahora...yo estoy....Drogado de tí.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. El intruso en mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: Drogas/Drama/Romance/Mpreg  
> Esta es HISTORIA COMPARTIDA con @blue-nya

La vida de los adolescentes hoy en día, se puede definir en una sola palabra.

La vida es...  
Mierda.

Todo es una puñetera huevada que te caga el tiempo, tiempo que corre elevándose.

Todo es porquería.

Nada tiene puto sentido.

Tus padres,...

Por favor...Esos viejos que saben.

Dar sermón y soltarte charlas aburridas.

Así es...lo único bueno.

Lo único que vale la malnacida vida es...

Polvo.

Soplos de vida.

El elegir de las pasiones carnales.

El afrodisíaco perfecto qué marca tu vida.

¿Quién necesita el amor?

Esa mierda de sentimientos... Es lo que arruina a la gente.

[Eren]

—¡Eren Jaeger vaya a detención! -Se oye el grito de la proponte mujer voluminosa y de gafas. Hoy está más loca está vieja sonsa.

Me levanto con....eeeeevidente fastidio. Arrastró los pies y de un tirón abrí la puerta del aula y salí a los pasillos.

—Pero que cagada...-exclamó soltando un suspiro exagerado y aburrido.

Elevó mis manos, estirando en el aire y luego las coloco detrás de la nuca.

—¡Jaeger ya se me va yendo al aula 305!

—Cállate ya, vieja inútil

—¡Suficiente! -La mujer azota sus manos contra su mesa y sale encaprichada en mi rumbó.

Carajo.

Salgo disparado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida del internado.

Internado ah, perdón. Instituto... Ahora me regresaron al instituto. Estaba bajo buena conducta. Ja.

A la mierda. Yo me largo de aquí.

Dobló una esquina, la mujer me está siguiendo. Y hasta creé que me coje. Paso por las aulas de 5to y 4to.

—¡Eren Zeke Jaeger Frizt regresé acá en este instante!

Me grita la docente. Esta vieja se cree mi madre o que para llamarme por mí nombre completo.

No obedezco ni a mis padres, peor aún a esas ancianas seniles que tengo de docentes.

Los lentes sobre ese cabello rojizo, teñido de canas, están por caerse. Aseguró con mis manos mi mochila tras la espalda y me meto al aula de los de Primero. Hay disturbio, gente gritando, papeles volando, esquivo a su mayoría y salgo directo a los pasillos de la entrada. Con ese atajó he perdido a la anciana y mi cuerpo se estrella. Más bien dicho, el rostro se me plantó contra la cara de otro chico. Caigo para atrás, de trasero sobándome la frente con ambas manos.

—¡¿Qué demonios--- exclama cuando el otro chico se pone de pie y me toma del cuello

—¡Jaeger! ¡Puto drogo que--- Gritaba la voz de mi contrario.

—Tks. La yegua parlante -digo en reniego y al segundo siguiente un par de piernas llegan a nosotros.

—¡Alto ahí Jaeger! -ordena la vieja de lentes caídos.

—Mierda -Suelto yo, empujó a Jean para que deje de agarrarme, este no lo hace y solo dice

—¿Señora Constanza?

Me suelto del agarre y por fin lo hago a un lado. Me dirijo a la puerta y esta se cierra en mi cara. Voy para la derecha, a los sanitarios para subirme por la ventana y escapar, aparece llegando el regente. Cerrándome el paso.

Me plantó la mano en la cara en expresión de frustración.  
Maldita sea, me atraparon.

—Joven Jaeger, tenga entiendo que está escuela no tolerará actos indecentes de alumnos mal educados qué--- Me quedo en el centro cuando me da el sermón.

—Con un demonio, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste está vez? -Me dice Jean al costado. No le gustará saber, pero ya que preguntó, que se joda.

—Tal vez sea -sonrió —...porqué dibujé el pito de tu novio cogiendo con la maestra... En el clase de arte

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué Mierda Hiciste?! -Se altera. Aquí viene lo mejor

—Lo qué oíste... -Jalo mi mandíbula de un lado al retarlo con la mierda —Ilustre a tu querido Marco partido del rostro por ganas de cogerse a---

Abre la boca en expresión de desgano y...

Me lanza un puño a estampar mi rostro. Caigo de espaldas contra los casilleros. Jalo mi mano por la mandíbula para limpiarme y me pongo de pie.

Eso es lo que hacía falta a mi mañana, una buena pelea. Se acerca a mí, entre ambos nos sujetamos la camisa alzando los puños para agarrarnos a golpes.

Dura unos instantes los golpes y luego nos interrumpen con...

—¡Kristense! ¡Jaeger! ¡Deténgase de inmediato!

Ambos miramos al director del instituto, bien formando y luciendo un traje plata caro con una corbata roja. Nos detenemos mirando de frente al señor licen...ciado.

—Jovenes... -Y bla bla bla, castigados, bla bla bla detención con...

—¡Qué carajos! -Chilla Jean —Suspendido dos días... Y Todo el día de hoy en detención ¡Y CON ÉL! -me señala —Tiene que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto señor director

Iba quejándose.

—La educación en esta institución es importante... Tres días de suspensión.

—Pero... pero -decía nervioso.

—Tks, otro castigo -dije yo, recién regrese de mis días de suspensión y otra vuelta. Era aburrido quedarme en casa.

[Horas después - Aula 305 (Detención)]

—Todo esto es tu maldita culpa -me repetía por tercera vez.

Aburrido de apoyar mi mejilla en mi mano, alzó la palma de está en dirección a su rostro.

—Díselo a la mano.

—Serás, pequeña mierda -blasfemo sentando en el pupitre de al lado. Una verga que me vale. Bajo la mano y giro el rostro para otro lado

—Hum, apuesto que si Mikasa te estuviera viendo ahora estaría avergonzada -dice para picarme.

—¡A ELLA NO LA METAS EN---!

Me alzaba de mi asiento cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola chicos, vengo a sacarlos... ¿Cómo -- Nos ve en la posición de volver a levantar los puños el uno contra el otro.

—No puede ser, ustedes que no aprenden nada -reprende Marco, en la puerta bajando su tableta llena de formularios y exámenes. Marco es, como decirlo... El corcho, el listo de la clase y por supuesto el presidente de está.

—Jaeger inicio todo, ¡Es su culpa que este en detención! -Me acusa, suspiro.

—Stupid horse -pronunció al volver a sentarme.

—Amor -le habla entrando, dejando sus notas para tomar su rostro.

—Te dije que dejaras de meterte en el camino de Eren, sabes lo que pasa cuando...

—Deberías dejar de darle las órdenes por escrito. No sabe leer -me burló al coger mi mochila y colgármela encima.

—Maldito jae-- Escuchó por parte Jean.

—Huh, Eren... Armin te está buscando para los ensayos de la banda -me avisa.

—Qué ni se aparezca. No lo quiero ver -

—Jean,... Eren es el cantante, no podemos ensayar la siguiente o ninguna canción sin...

—Es un inútil...qué lo único que hace es envenenarse de esa mierda y meterse en problemas

—Jean, ¡Ya basta! Eren no tiene la culpa, el solo---   
-lo ignoró.

No escuchó ni quiero oír lo siguiente que dirá y salgo del aula, luego del instituto.

No escuchó ni quiero oír lo siguiente que dirá y salgo del aula, luego del instituto  
Joder. Que mal día he tenido.

Encima fui castigado, tuve que quedarme encerrado en esa maldita aula sin terminar de practicar la siguiente canción -En realidad me gusta cantar y soy bueno- Aunque me lo busque...

Pestañeo un poco, se aclaran mis ideas. El efecto había acabado hace ya unas horas. Y Ahora viene el arrepentimiento.

Mierda, debí dejarlo. Dejarla en el pasado...

Pero anoche y esta mañana... Volvió a hacerlo.

Ella está avergonzada. Lo sé.

Bajo el efecto de esa cosa hice mierdas otra vez. Llevaba rehabilitado de las drogas, hace por lo menos tres meses. La banda y mis amigos eran una distracción para que no volviera a flipar*...

Agr, como odio a ese fastidioso Jean. Al menos, Marco lo pone en su lugar. Ajaja. Pobre yegua sin acción en la noche....pero tiene razón.

En fin, agarro con más fuerza los tirantes de mi mochila, como quiero tirarme un porro* ahora, voy pasando por la calle...Está acabando el día y debo regresar a casa. Otro maldito infierno bajo la vigilancia constante de mis padres.

Ja. Este día no puede ponerse más del asco, yo---

Antes de que lo diga, o piense siquiera la luz de una motocicleta y su motor se escuchan a centímetros míos.

—Eh?! -Solo puedo girar mi cabeza y ver su rostro pálido, al parecer es un azabache con lentes oscuros montando en ella, es el quien me atropella.

[Levi]

Andaba en mi motocicleta escapando de la policía pues me descubrieron vendiendo droga. Lo lógico sería que yo fuera un drogadicto pero no lo soy, sólo lo hago para conseguir dinero.

Baje la velocidad de mi motocicleta una vez que me percaté que había perdido de vista a los policías, ya estaba por los 20 km/h pero me encontraba distraído pues no vendí mucho.

Siento como todo pasa tan rápido, un mocoso estúpido pasaba por la calle distraído, le doy un golpe con mi moto y veo como está tirado en el pavimento desmayado. Estacionó y le hecho un ojo, está bien....No tiene un hueso rostro ni esta sangrando. Suspiro, fue más el susto que el golpe. No tiene muchas heridas,y si las tienen son raspones... Es leve.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Maldito!— le grito sabiendo que no me respondería. Ando sentando aun en la moto. 

Debo llevármelo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta...

Miró a mí al rededor. No hay gente.

Bajo y dispongo a llevármelo en la moto a mi hogar, ¡No sé cómo carajos le voy a hacer!

Este chico es un cadáver de por lo menos 60kg o más. Lo siento, se mantiene derecho un momento y regresa al suelo. Su cerebro vacío suena otra vez. Se acabó, este chico es una molestia, me levanto y voy a uno de los compartimentos de mi motocicleta. Menos mal tenía una cuerda y unos anteojos oscuros, me los quito de la cara y se los pongo. Una vez que conseguí subirlo. Luego me subo yo, de esta forma no se darán cuenta que llevaba a una persona inconsciente.  
.

Llegados a mi hogar, el cuerpo del chico sigue inconsciente... Me preocupó haberlo matado. Pero respira, enciendo el fuego en mi cocina de dos hornillas.

Ni loco lo recostaba en mi cama, esta tirado en la alacena hasta qué reacciones. No tarda mucho, su cuerpo se retuerce en la superficie, poco cómoda. Su espalda está apoyada en la garrafa, cabecea varias veces hasta despertar a la tercera.

-Mn, ¿dónde? -murmuró al abrir los ojos, hay poca luz en ese lugar y casi no lo escuchó. Puede oír mis pasos por la puerta entre abierta, está muestra una luz potente que me deja ver el comedor vacío y posteriormente mi persona.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡Un Secuestrador! -grita espantado al verme - Fui... Fui... ¿Secuestrado?

—¡No grites Mocoso! Que no estoy sordo — le digo al niñato paranoico éste al llegar y entrar a la alacena. Lo veo de pies a cabeza y noto nuestra diferencia de altura,...Joder ¿Qué comerá este mocoso para ser alto? Ya con solo verle la cara me irrita.

—¡No soy Mocoso! Con un cuerno -grita a su defensa, tambaleando un poco al ponerse de pie. Después de verme me lanza la bomba de preguntas

—¡¿Qué Mierda hago en este lugar?! ¡¿Dónde carajos estoy?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y mi maleta?! TÚ -me señaló con el dedo -..un momento, te conozco... Tu... Tú me atropellaste con la motocicleta y ¡Ahora ME SECUESTRAS!

— No soy ningún secuestra—Tal vez si lo sea,.... Es decir tiene ropa de marca en la mochila y ese uniforme escolar, es de las caras... ¿Puede que tenga una familia con dinero? Si anuncio su secuestro, hago que sus padres me arreglen un acuerdo de dinero por su libertad, me hago rico y lo dejo libre, tirado por ya tú sabe dónde.

Le doy una mirada rápida al Mocoso.

—Que novedad, ni me había dado cuenta que te atropelle —le respondo con sarcasmo—Oye... ¿Tus padres tienen dinero...?

—Si piensas que vivo en una mansión y cago dinero ¡Te diré que No! -avanza hasta en mi dirección, adiós al efectivo. El mocoso va deteniendo su paso en el marco de la puerta -...Cómo si quisiera hacer un trato con un maldito ladrón

—Odio que la gente me mire desde arriba, Mocoso estúpido — le lanzó una patada certera en sus costillas —Para tu información, JAMAS he robado.

Jamás en mi vida he robado, sólo compro droga y la vendo, así de sencillo, se lo que duele que te roben y ese simple comentario me ofendió bastante. Colma mi paciencia este engreído.

—Que bueno que despertaste, ahora puedes irte de mi casa —Y yo que me había molestado en hacer el desayuno, a la próxima lo dejo tirado. No debí traerlo desde un principio, debí dejarlo en la puerta de un hospital o algo pero noooo tuve que traerlo a mi casa.

—¡Oye tu! -me grita después de que lo dejé tirado en el suelo. Me daba la vuelta y el se ponía de pie. Para cuando me giro me da un puñetazo en la cara.

No le tomo tanto trabajo cómo creí, recuperar el aire. Recibí el golpe en la cara haciéndome tambalear pero no caigo, el estúpido golpe que me tendió me dejó aturdido por unos momentos en los cuales el Mocoso aprovecha.

Le doy un golpe en el estómago. Similar al que él me dio. Lo veo escupir todo el aire que pudo está vez. Se retuerce en el suelo.... Le estoy dando mucha ventaja a este insolente debo recuperar rápido el aire para ¡Sacarlo de aquí! Suficiente tengo con mis problemas económicos como para que un niñato venga a colmar mi paz.

Estoy por darle un puño en la cara cuando de repente escucho el ringtone Nokia classic 2700 de mi celular.

Se queda inmovil, desiste en su idea de continuar la pelea. Surge un incómodo y enigmático momento.Nos miramos estupefactos y me dice: Contesta... Tal vez sea urgente

Procedo a contestar el teléfono.

—Diga —Escucho el grito de Hanji y creo que hasta el Mocoso lo alcanzó a escuchar ya que pego un respingo.

—Cuatro ojos, ¡No grites! -reniego -¿Qué tienes?

Hanji: Enanin, llamaba para saber ¿Por qué no asistió a clases?

—¿Solo era para eso? Cuatro ojos, hablamos luego tengo un asunto importante que atender y fue interrumpido por cierta loca.

Hanji: Nooo me digas que... estás...¡FOLLANDO!— ¡Más imprudente ni puede ser esta chica! Que no le da pena gritar aquello a los cuatro vientos, cuando la vea la voy a patear.

Cuelgo rápidamente el celular después de aquel grito de Hanji y doy una mirada rápida al mocoso.

[Eren]

Giro la cabeza de lado.

Esa mujer.... ¿Quién era? ¿Su madre?

No, no creó por como grita.

No me extraña que se escape de casa, o robe... Un momento, dijo que no robaba. Pero literalmente me robo. ¿O fue caridad? Entonces porque me golpeó. ... Ahs. 

Me rasco la cabeza, con un demonio. Me estoy haciendo líos y... Mi estómago suena. Me agarra las tripas con ambas manos, inclinándome un poco hacía adelante. Dios, Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso

El sonido de mis tripas vuelve a sonar. Al parecer si puede ¡Muero de hambre!

—Mm, ¿Tienes hambre? -Agaché la cabeza tras la pregunta, ¡Era obvio que Si lo tenía! Por algo suena las tripas, ¿no? El gusano que vive en nuestro intestino quiere tragar para ya no hacer ruido.

—...Bueno, -acepta -...El desayuno está servido en la cocina. No te lo voy a traer ve por él, y apenas acabes te largas —dice mientras ve la hora en su celular. Tsk -exclama

—Ya es tarde no puedo creer que-- se va quejando mientras lo veo marcharse.

Iba a decirle "Gracias", aunque no sabía si darlas o no. Si sería bien recibido o no. Aparte también... Llego a la mesa mientras pienso eso. Voy probando la comida.

No me parece lógico lo que hago, pero le doy una mordida. ¡Está rico!

Me voy metiendo dos a la boca ahora, luego de lo qué hago me pongo a reír

...Estar comiendo de su plato y hacía minutos atrás nos sacábamos la mugre y nos insultábamos.

Bueno...acabo, estaba por pedir más. Pero veo la hora en mi muñeca y....

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡11 AM!! -Me levanto en bruto de la mesa.

-¡No me jodas! Es súper tarde para ir a clase... Ahg. -me golpeó la cabeza -Estaré en detención nuevamente o peor está vez la expulsión,... Si mi madre se entera un momento...

—Oye, tú... -llamo al bajito que me mira con Inquisición -Llévame a casa

—Tsk que desagradecido -musita. Pues se iba a retirar para el baño en bata, tomaría una ducha cuando escucho "Cree que soy su mayordomo ¿o que mierdas? Maldito mimado, me sigo preguntando por qué carajos no lo dejé en la calle y hubiera hecho como la mayoría de la gente hace después de atropellar a las personas, me hubiera largado sin importarme su vida"

Mi ceño se frunce.

—Jaja —da una risa sarcástica —Creo que escuche mal, bueno supongo que no fue nada...Así que voy a tomar una ducha.

Voy hacia el, a paso velos y de forma violenta a través la cocina hasta donde lo veo, lo tomo su brazo para que escuche 

—Tú no me oíste.... ¡Me llevaras a casa! Me atropellaste así que ¡ME LA DEBES!

Lo reto con la mira y no quiere ceder, bien.

-Si no quieres que te demande, lo harás -digo por su pinta parece un ex convicto de la Ley. -NO me importaría darle una MANO a los Azules*. -le guiño un ojo

Su semblante en este momento está tan fruncido, ahr

—No tengo la paciencia suficiente para discutir contigo, haré las cosas rápido y la paz volverá a mí...

"Si no fuera por este mocoso estaría en estos momentos en la escuela soportando a Hanji, suficiente tengo con la cuatro ojos. No quiero lidiar con mocosos" era el pensamiento suyo puedo leerlo por como murmura entre dientes.

Da un suspiro largo resignado

—Suéltame imbécil o lo pagaras. Te esperas a que me bañe, no pienso salir así.

Lo suelto, se da la vuelta. Yo regreso al comedor. Así que teme salir con nuestras de qué lo apalearon jeje.

Mi madre y Familiares están acostumbrados a verme lleno de golpes y moretones. Pues soy joven, impulsivo y ocasionalmente hiperactivo. Espero como me lo pide.

Me toco el cuello algo tenso. Más vale que no tarde mucho la nena. Llevo un día sin dormir en casa... Eso indica un buen castigo. En lugar de estar aquí debería estar...

-Eren...Eren -me hablan por la bocina de mi móvil, era la voz de Armin. Estuve tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no me fije que sonó y que se respondió solo pues... Tenía una de esas aplicaciones que...

-¡¡EREN!!! -gritan por el teléfono. Lo pongo rápido en mi oído

-Si, Armin.. Ahr.. Maldición ya sé que debo estar en clase... No, no me regañes es lo último que quiero. Ajaja. Ya paso lista... ¡En Braus! Mierda, debo apresurarme. Gracias -cuelgo -!Oye¡ Ya.. Maldición, cuando tardas en secarte el culo

—¡No jodas imbécil! No soy igual que tú de cochino —Me responde a los gritos. Voy hacia él y escucho su voz renegar, musitando "Como puede ser posible que se me haya olvidado la toalla, ¿es que estoy idiota?"

Si, es un idiota.

"Ya veo, que lo idiota del mocoso es contagioso"

Eso me ofendió y deje de escuchar. Que se la arregle solo ahora.

—¡Tsk!...Mo-mocoso—dice suavemente y no lo oigo.

—Vamos Levi, sólo pide la toalla al mocoso —se decía a mi mismo.

—¡Mocoso! -Me grita.

-¡Carajo No soy Mocoso! ¿Cuantas veces lo debo decir? -hablaba al dirigirme molesto y sin freno al cuarto. -Sabes que tengo un nombre y es... -me tapaba los ojos para no ver. Bueno, no es que no viera un hombre desnudo antes, pero este en particular no lo quiero ver. Ya había tenido suficientes puñetazos en un día. No quería otro. Sin ver, me llego a tropezar con el mientras salía de la ducha a la habitación, tratando de llegar a la cama, cae desnudo abajo de mi, yo sobre el y este terminando de decir

-...E-ren..

[Levi]

Por santa Higia si pudo ser más incómoda la situación...

Joder ¡que era estúpido está situación!

—Eren...—digo en un susurro al oírlo decir su nombre, a decir verdad su nombre es lindo 

Pedirle a un niñato que me traiga la toalla ¡fue un error! 

Si estuviera sólo bien podría pasar a mi habitación desnudo para tomar la toalla y secarme pero este no es el caso, mucho menos ahora que lo tengo encima. 

—Aham —carraspeo la garganta nerviosamente para romper la tensión. Está situación no pasa muy seguido, mejor dicho ¡No pasa! 

Mis mejillas se calientan y nuestros ojos no se despegan del otro.

-Eh?.. Eth. ... Etto. -No se adonde más que mirar a adelante. Lo tengo enfrente. Mi ropa esta húmeda por su cuerpo y el está ahí, sonrojado? Podrá ser... Yo... Sacude la cabeza. 

-Esto... Yo. -divaga desviando la cabeza esperando

—Aham— vuelvo a carraspear—Mm... Sería mejor que nos apresuremos para así dejarte en tu casa —digo para que capté la indirecta "quítate".

Captó a la perfección mi indirecta pues se hace para atrás de inmediato. Sentándose en el suelo pero yo sigo desnudo y con el pecho expuesto. Me mira con detenimiento, no me digas qué está viendo mi pen...e... 

De inmediato le llega el rubor a su rostro y luego el mio. Se pone de pie y esta por irse. Lo llamó y le pido la toalla.

Eren la divisa en una silla y la deja sobre la cama sin dar vuelta o verme, extiende su mano con la toalla blanca en manos.

-E... Estaré esperando en la c-cocina -Dice y sale disparado

—Maldita sea...—maldigo mi mala suerte, lo que menos quiero es hacer contacto con este tipo. Nadie entendería la vergüenza por la que estoy pasando ahora.

Prosigo a vestirme rápidamente me pongo unos jeans, una camiseta negra y encima una chamarra gris para finalizar, me pongo unas converse.

Y salgo de mi habitación, veo a Eren esperándome.

—Vayámonos y no menciones nada de lo ocurrido.

[Eren]

Yo quiero olvidadlo por completo. Lo sigo en silencio. Salimos de su casa lo veo sacar la moto que me atropelló. Yo,...este lugar lo conozco. Pero si se lo decía a este tipo, me haría caminar de vuelta a casa, estamos cinco cuadras. Me monte en la moto cuando lo dijo. Y supe desde del encendido del motor que... Debía ir detrás, sin cinturón solo quedaba agarrarme de su... Persona. No, no nunca. Jamás en la vida. Me sujete dé lo que pude. El acercamiento de esta mañana fue suficiente. Pasando la primera acera me pregunto dónde queda y supe entonces que debía cambiar mi destino de "casa o escuela" a uno distinto.

Pasando la primera acera me pregunto dónde queda y supe entonces que debía cambiar mi destino de "casa o escuela" a uno distinto  
[Levi]

Eren actuaba muy extraño y sólo me daba indicaciones no muy seguras de sí mismo, es decir, que persona no sabe dónde vive

—Moco...—me interrumpo para decir su nombre —Em Eren, ya dimos muchas vueltas, ¿dónde es exactamente? Más te vale que no juegues conmigo que ¡bastante cara está la gasolina!

-Sigue este camino a la derecha, llévame al parque de las flores, y me iré de ahí -dice al final. Casi sin más comentarios llegamos. Baja de la moto y me regresa la mirada.

-Asumo que eso es todo... Hasta nunca Señoratropella estudiantes... Y compra gasolina cara -se va dando la vuelta ydespidiéndose de mi con un ademan dé manos hacia atrás de su nuca 

—bueno...¡Adiós Eren! ¡Cumple con tu parte del trato, No me vayas a denunciar Mocoso! —veo como Eren se va a alejando. Admito que el mocoso me hizo pasar un buen rato, lástima que esto haya quedó así.

.................................................................................................................................


	2. ¿Pensar en tí?

[Eren narra]

-Eren, ¿dónde estabas? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? -reclamaba mi madre.

Hago oídos sordos y subo a mi habitación. Me tiro a la cama.

No sé si es el cansancio ¿o qué?

Pero quería tomar una siesta.

Bostezo, y me pongo a dormir como si fuera arte de magia.

Tal vez... es que, estoy muy, muy cansado.

Casualmente o cómo siempre pasa en mi sueño,...estoy tocando:

Griten y lloren por lo que perdí...

Pues ahora surge mi tormentoso yo...

Era parte de la letra de la nueva canción que ando escribiendo.

Mm, me doy una vuelta en la cama por medio de las sabanas

Todo lo que escribí en el pasado...

Hoy se torna rojo carmesí

Me visualizo en el público, con un micrófono. En un escenario, público lleno, piropos, Fans, gritos, chavas, chicos... De ojos azules, tez blanca y...

Ese tipo.

Antes de si quiera darme cuenta, mi mente le ha recreado en base a mis recuerdos.

...Me está mirando en medio del público.

"No olvides nuestro trato Eren" Me dice y me guiña el ojo.

¡¿Queeeeé?!!

Me despierto de golpe, sentándome en la cama

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –me interrogo a mí mismo.

— ¡Eren! ¡Estas castigado! –La voz de mi madre me hace caer en la realidad, cuando me grita esas cosas al entrar en mi habitación, reprendiendo a su hijo, yo, por ser grosero

-No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperándolo en la noche, temiendo que algo malo te haya pasado, ¡Ni una llamada recibí! –Me avisa, la veo -¡Te estuve llamando pero no contestabas!

Quise sacar el celular de mi bolsillo, que extraño eso...debería estar en el registro de llamadas, pero no respondí ninguna, seguro fue cuando estaba inconsciente, haaa suspiro y ceso de buscar, quiero tocarme la cabeza cuando dice

-Me tenías muy preocupada, después de todo eres mi único niñito.

-Ah, ¡Mamá! -digo al oírla. Recordaba algo importante en mi sueño e interrumpe con la tontería del castigo. Ya lo sabía. Me pongo una almohada en la cabeza y me tiro a dormir en la cama, boca abajo de nuevo

— ¡A mí no me gritas, Eren Zeke Jaeger Fritz! —Ya se armó la gorda -....Desde que eras bebito y tu madre murió te he estado cuidando, alimentado de ti como mi propio hijo... pero desde que el "señorito" se volvió un adolecente, es que estas más extraño... -junta ambas manos como si fuera una plegaria -...Muy diferente a aquellos días cuando solo eras un niñito miedoso que se escondía en mis faldas de...

-amamame mamema -pronunció con la cabeza metida en la cama. Me pide que hable claro, entonces saco la cabeza, aparto la almohada y me siento en la cama.

-Mamá, ya no me molestes no soy un niño, estoy grande... puedo salir fuera de casa ya, Y si tanto te preocupas, marcarme al cel y ya está...

-¡¿Y Dónde arrojas ese celular?! –reclama

-Mm, a ver... Creó que está en uno de los bolsillos. Ya no importa mamá... Quiero dormir... Me dejas solo, por favor –le pido señalando la puerta. Ella da un suspiro largo y triste.

—Eren... -dice llamando en más calma -...Tu padre va a llegar pronto y va querer una explicación de "¿En dónde andabas metido toda la noche?".

No le respondo y me dedico a ignorarla. Ella avanza más hacia la puerta.

—Espero que al menos a él si le hables, tu padre es más severo contigo, y lo sabes –habla al retirarse de mi alcoba. Yo reacciono tarde, hasta oír la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Espera Mamá! -digo pero ya no está. Tenía razón, mi padre era...

-¡Ahh! -digo al volver a coger la almohada colocarla en cara y ahogar mis gritos en ella.

Mierda.

¿Por qué no hago nada bien?

.

[Levi narra]

Después de despedirme de Eren, vuelvo a mi hogar. Todo está silencio como siempre. No veo como varié. Mm, hare la cena entonces oigo mi celular sonar y veo en el registro: "Cuatro ojos". Abro el mensaje:

"Levi. Leví... Ay Levi.

Más te conviene aparecer enano.

Te sacare las tripas, venderé todas tus escobas y cocinare en tu patio como no te vea en clase"

Pero qué mujer más loca, de repente escucho el vibrar de un celular pero me percato que no es el mío, de quien entonces, si yo vivo solo. Voy buscando el vibrar de aquel aparato y en poco encuentro el paradero de un celular sobre la mesa de mi cocina, creo que es un Samsung Galaxy s6.

—Debe ser del mocoso...vaya sí que tiene dinero.

Veo el registro de llamadas de su celular y el número que está marcando, es de un tal "Padre"

— ¿Qué hago?... ¿Contestó o no contestó? –.

Debió llevárselo.... Ahora yo debo devolverlo...

-¡Eren Jaeger! Con un Puto demonio, ¡Contesta el teléfono o pasaras el resto de tus días en el internando! -grito al oír el sonido de aceptar llamada.

No dije nada y solo se oía mi respirar

-Respóndele a tu padre muchacho, ¡o no contaras ninguno otro día de tu miserable vida!

Me siento incómodo por los gritos, ya sé porque el mocoso ese es tan gritón.

—Señor papá del muchacho, yo encontré el celular en la calle, así que le puedo dar mi dirección y puede venir a recogerlo.

-Eren, ¿perdió su teléfono? –oía la interrogación por la otro lado -Con otro demonio, está muerto. Consérvelo. Ese niño...-decía más y cuelgo el teléfono después que escuche "Debo enseñarle una lección a Eren".

Me sorprendió que el padre de Eren fuera a regalarme el celular pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su tono de voz. Se notaba bastante enojado, sus padres debieron estar muy preocupados, después de todo se quedó toda la noche en mi casa...será que...

Debo llamar a su padre para explicarle lo sucedido...Claro omitiendo que casi lo atropello, ¡Pero le ayude!

[Eren narra]

Andaba tranqui, en casa. Cuando llega mi padre y esta echa los mil demonios. Lo sé bien, esto es grave.

-¡EREN JAEGER! -me grita. Me estremezco. Gravísimo.

-Papá.. Ajaja... yo puedo explicarlo. –me aproximo a él queriendo rascarme la cabeza para darle una excusa -...Si tan solo me escuchas, yo sé qué entenderás qué....

-Te vas Eren. –ordena.

-¿Qué? –mi rostro se paraliza - ¿Cómo que me voy? -digo en shock. -No papá, mira...Lo que paso fue....

-Te marchas de mi casa ahora –vuelve a repetir. No podía ir en serio.

-Pero ¡No tengo ningún lugar a dónde ir! –le grito.

-Tú Madrina Christa, te alojara. –Me informa quedito al pasarse de largo, subiendo hasta mi habitación -...Te dije que esta era la última que te aguantaba Eren

Irme con tía Christa no era malo, el problema...Era Yrmin. Ella me odiaba.

-¡No papá! –Pido en la puerta -Se lo suplico, yo...

-Se acabaron tus oportunidades Eren –me dice, ¿debería decirle? -Te aguanté muchas y yo...

Mierda, lo diré.

-¡FUI SECUESTRADO! -chillo en un estallido sin control. Lo siento, extraño.

Ambos se quedan mudos viendo mi rostro, pero después de un rato...

-Qué... ¿Qué dijiste? -dice Mamá. Si, Dina es mi madre aunque no me haya parido.

-Madre yo.... No quiera decirlo, -le veo, está alarmada. Veo a mi padre -...Pero me obligaron...No pueden echarme de casa ¡Así Nada Más!

-Basta de mentiras Eren –habla mi padre con una mirada seria.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡¿Por qué no me creen?! –les digo, sé que en pasado dije mentiras... pero fue bajo el efecto de esta cosa, ¡Ahora digo la verdad! ¡Así que DEBIAN Creerme!

-....Me atropelló, Secuestró, Pelee con él y... -Me calló, iba omitir el encuentro vergonzoso en la ducha,...Podría ser tomado como que fui violado por mi secuestrador y eso me daría más problemas.

-Siempre regresas golpeado. –habla mi padre.

-Tienes razón, pero estos golpes son diferentes, el me...

-Tus excusas no son suficientes está vez. -¡NO me cree! -...Te me marchas

-Papá, por favor... -comienzo a desesperarme -...Es la verdad

Suspira y detiene su paso. Menos mal, iba a razonar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunta y ¡Mierda!

-Etto yo...-divague. No lo sabía. Nunca se lo pregunté. Se da la vuelta harto de oírme - ¡Crees que iba decírmelo ERA UN LADRÓN! –aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, el aseguro lo contrario.

-Eren –mi madre pone su mano en mi hombro.

-En serio...van a echarme de mi hogar -digo, no responden. Ninguno de los dos me...

-¡Bien! -Quito la mano de mi hombro y me adelanto a ellos. Ingreso en mi cuarto para alistar la maleta. Casi arrugando toda mi ropa. Metiendo todo lo que encuentre en la mochila de camping y...

¡No hay mi celular! ¿Qué diablos? acababa de comprarlo.

Busco un par de veces, pero no tiene caso. Mierda. Cierro la mochila de un jalón y me la cuelgo en la espalda.

-Eren ¡Espera! -Grita mi madre al agarrarme de un brazo. -¿A dónde vas?

No le respondo, veo a mi padre. Nos miramos con desdén un instante y salgo por esa puerta, en rumbo de un nuevo hogar.

.

Pasaron unas horas... Iba caminando por la acera mirando mis pies, sujetando mi mochila en los hombros. Pesaba quintales, ahora mismo no recuerdo con que mierdas lo llegue. Aun así, yo no hacía nada más que arrastrar los pies.

Vivir con tía Christa no sería tan malo, aprendería a criar vacas y...

¡Mierdas! ¡Mierda, más mierda! Pateo una par de piedras y cualquier objeto en la acera y a mí delante.

No quería ir al campo... Esto, es un escarmiento, mi padre solo quiere darme una maldita lección y ya.

[Levi narra]

De pronto escucho los pasos de alguien, mejor dicho, se escuchaba el arrastre de los pies de alguien al caminar, pensé que era un viejo con problemas de rodilla pero ¡Oh, Sorpresa! Sólo era el mocoso que creí que nunca iba a volver a ver.

—Camina bien, Mocoso ¿Qué no te lo enseñaron tus padres? –le suelto a su detrás

-¿Mis padres? –Se interroga primero y luego alza la voz -¡Mis padres! -deja caer su maleta de la espalda. Hablaba mientras daba la vuelta para encontrarse conmigo

-Mira cabrón yo... ¿Eh? -Detiene su caminar al verme -Tú...

-¿Yo?...-suelto confundido, pero él hace una expresión de desdén, y por la manera en como camina también -¡Oye! ¿Por qué andas con una maleta en mano? Tienes una expresión de estreñido –

\- Yo... -retrocede repitiendo eso, se hace al tonto o qué? Le hice una pregunta, va cogiendo su maleta del suelo, lo sigo y me dice

-Me echaron de casa idiota, claro que tengo cara de estreñido ya no tengo nada ¡Y Es tu puta culpa!

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que hayas estado inconsciente toda la noche! -La verdad se me hizo extraño, aquello de que lo echaran de su casa,...Su padre si estaba muy enojado, pero para que lleguen a echarlo así sus padres, significa que Eren no es un buen hijo que digamos...

-Ah no me digas... -se hace para atrás dramático -¡También fue mi culpa que me atropellaras! ¡Maleante, QUÍTATE! –después del grito me atajo con una mano y camino por detrás de mi

-¡Que te hayan sacado de casa NO es mi culpa!, De seguro tus padres ya estaban cansados de ti...-digo, creo que no debí decir eso, después de todo sólo lo estoy provocando más, es decir, ¡Él también me provoca!

Se detiene obviamente con mis palabras, tiro la mochila en el suelo. Se da la vuelta y me mira lleno de furia, enojó, rabia, sus ojos son casi cristal acuoso.

-¿Qué dijiste? -habló entre sus dientes.

No esperó mi respuesta. Y se abalanzó contra mí, me sorprende en cuanto se lanza a mi cintura, caigo de nuca contra el suelo.

-¡TÚ QUÉ SABES DE MÍ! -Golpeó mi rostro al gritar, -¡NADA, MALDITO NADA! ¡ASIQUE CÁLLATE!   
Sus golpes se vuelven continuos y repetitivos. Inevitablemente siento como mi rostro empieza a arder por ellos, la sangre se desliza por mi nariz sabiendo que con los puños no podría sacármelo de encima. Lo pateo en el abdomen y procedo a incorporar mi cuerpo, saco el celular de mi bolsillo y se lo muestro.

\- Mira imbécil, te lo iba a devolver -le digo.

-¡Me importa un Carajo! - Estaba cegado en irá...

Lo que le muestro le importa poco, lo veo regresar, ponerse de pie para volver a pegarme pero... En lo que se aproxima en su rostro detecto una parálisis. Le da algo, como si alguien le hubiera dado un "Toc" dentro de su cabeza. Parecido al: "No lo hagas Eren".

Parecido al: "No lo hagas Eren"  
-Su voz,... su delgada voz. –lo oigo musitar, se detiene por completo y luego cae de rodillas viendo el suelo.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto al verlo en ese estado, pero el solo musita un:

-Te extraño –pronuncia arrepentido.

Se pone de pie, camina en mi rumbo, si busca otra pelea yo... Toma el celular de mis manos sin decir nada. Se da vuelta y arrastra esa mochila a la espalda otra vez. Dándome la espalda Mocoso.

Veo como me ignora Eren así que miro alrededor para lanzarle algo en la cabeza, que ni se crea que se la dejaré pasar.

Veo una roca. No, eso podría matarlo, pasto y... ¿flores? ¿Es en serio?

Estamos en un maldito parque y...veo mis pies, me quitó el zapato entonces y se lo lanzó a la cabeza hueca que tiene.

Si, sé que fue muy inmaduro de parte mía.

Espero la reacción de Eren, pues tenía dos alternativas.

1: Ver si Eren se devolvía y yo aprovecharía para correr. No estoy siendo cobarde simplemente el golpea bastante fuerte.

2: Que él me ignore y siga de largo y yo quedando como un idiota esperando alguna reacción.

Se detiene. Alisto las piernas, pero el solo giro la cabeza

-Hijo de.... -musito y seguía su camino. Fui tonto de mi parte esperar algo.

-Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche... –decía, yo tengo una casa pero... ¿Por qué estoy pensando estupideces? Doy la vuelta, ni que me importara este niño y de pronto grita a mis espaldas.

-¡ARMIN! -

El maldito tuvo el descaro de informarme, maldito mocoso. Veo que menciona a una persona y hecha a correr.

Me frustra que no me pongan atención, así que decidí seguirlo.

Tras una media hora llegó, y toqueteo con afán esa puerta como si... ¿Sabrá que lo sigo? Lo dudo...

Me encuentro escondido detrás de un árbol y sin percatarme sentí una respiración en mi nuca, me sobre salte un poco y voltee rápidamente, percatándome que era Hanji.

\- ¡Maldita cuatro ojos, me diste un susto de mierda!

\- ¡Pero ¿Qué haces aquí pequeñin?! -veía como Hanji se me queda mirando el rostro -... Tienes golpeada la cara, está toda hinchada y tiene rastros de sangre se puede saber ¿Qué haces?

-Nada que te importe...

-¡Armin, Armin! ¡Abre la puerta! –chilla como niña aquel mocoso.

Hanji y yo seguimos dirigiendo la mirada a la casa en donde Eren desesperado golpeaba la puerta. Me pregunto ¿Qué pasará?

-Armin, abre--- dice y la se abre la puerta. Se abalanza sobre él, cayendo junto al chico. Sigue siendo un torpe.

-Eren –hablaba el otro chico, algo sosegado.

-Ayúdame Armin yo... –le habla pero el otro lo interrumpe sonrojado y poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

¡Esto es!   
Veo que ese rubio besa los labios de Eren, intento ignorar aquello y volteo el rostro viendo la cara de Hanji que reflejaba preocupación, está loca creerá que el mocoso me gusta.

-Oye... Verás...vámonos -le digo rendido a Hanji.

-¡Oye! ¡Estúpido infiel!-grita Hanji a Eren provocando que los dos chicos se separan e instintivamente la golpeó para que se callara.

En cambio Hanji va acercándose a la casa mientras grita estupideces como " Maldito infiel, ¡Ya verás cómo te golpeó!", "¡¿Crees que puedes golpear a mi levicito?!", "Maldito abusador"

Corro tras de Hanji lo más rápido que puedo.

— ¡HANJI! CALMATE, EL MOCOSO NO LO CONOZCO

Volteo a ver como Eren y ese chico comienza a tomarle la mano

\- ¿NO VES QUE SON PAREJA? Sólo vámonos -digo más calmado

Hanji parece comprender, queda callada mientras que yo la tomo de los hombros y nos devolvemos.

[Eren narra]

Eh?!!! Me hallaba confundido en el beso...

-Armin....por... ¿Por qué? -preguntaba cuando oigo la voz de una mujer, gritándome "¡Infiel!" ¿Qué yo que? ¿Cuando?

Me doy vuelta separándome, giro la cabeza en dirección a los gritos. Ese ese tipo y una mujer...

Etto... yo podía explicar.... Un momento... Yo no le debo ninguna explicación a nadie. Ni siquiera conozco al tipo del todo. Que le importa mi vida y...

-Eren...yo... -decía mi amigo

-Tranquilo Armin no pasa nada, ¿no? -digo viéndolo de reojo

-Eren -toma mi mano en el suelo. Esto me resulta ahora incomodo

-Eh? Armin... no me dirás que lo que paso aquí... fue accidente -dije cuando oigo un montón de gritos.

-¿Levicito? -digo al ponerme de pie, pero cuando vuelvo al verlos se están retirando, mejor así.

-¡Oigan! Eso no es lo que creen yo... yo no soy... -digo al avanzar un paso, pero una mano me retiene de la muñeca.

-Eren...no vayas... que... quédate. Quédate conmigo

-Armin. –suelto su nombre. No... Esto no podía...

-Eren -agacha su cabeza y veo sus cabellos -...yo...

Abro los ojos. ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasaba aquí?!

.

Mientras tanto Levi:

En el camino de vuelta a mi casa hubo un rotundo silencio. Nadie hablaba. Cuando llegamos a mi casa fue cuando Hanji decidió lanzar sus preguntas

—Levi, ¿Por qué estás golpeado? ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿Por qué lo seguías? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

Yo no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarle, así que como amiga que es...le conté todo desde un principio.

.

Regresando con Eren: xD

Corría... Cobarde o no huía. Armin... ¡¿ARMIN?!

Me dijo "Me... me gustas Eren"...

Y no era un gusto de... Amigos sino de...   
¡¡Ahhh!!

Corro en la intemperie, ya son las seis. La lluvia cae sobre mí, traigo la ropa empapada y pues. Solo llego al parque en el qué ese tipo me trajo y nos habíamos golpeado hace horas. Me siento en la banca. La lluvia persiste a mí alrededor y yo solo la observó.

[Hanji narra]

—Levicito... ¿estás seguro que el chico no te atrae? Es decir, jamás te había visto así por una persona, sólo por Farlan e Isabel...—Ya llevábamos más de dos horas discutiendo, pero Levi se ha negado diciendo "El mocoso no me atrae, es más diría que lo odio, ¡Nadie me había golpeado así!"

Obviamente le gano. Se le veía en ojos de cenicienta sin príncipe. Cansada decido salir de su casa a buscar a su príncipe, pero me toca pedirle prestado un paraguas, por las lluvias. No quería prestármelo al principio, pues ya habían sido dos que me presto y se los perdí. Pero al final lo conseguí, me despedí de Levi-love,...Está vez si le devolveré el paraguas, si lo haré o sino de esta no salgo viva.

Había caminado bastante y divise a lo lejos en una banca a un chico solitario que lo cubría la lluvia, el chico no parecía un malandro me dio pena por él. Enfoque más mi visión y si lo veía bien y no me equivocaba...Era aquel mocoso que seguía Levi.

Comencé a acercarme a él, al parecer no se dio cuenta y le grité.

-HOLA, Pequeño Mocoso -pega un sobre salto y me ve con una cara de susto a lo cual emito una carcajada.

-Qué... ¿Qué Carajo? ¡Qué me dijo! No soy un mocoso -debate en un reproche. -...Si hubiera sido hombre le hubiese enseñado una lección, además que con esta agua... –musita y solo agacha su cabeza. Y espera al autobús, si tiene suerte vendrá porque ya es muy tarde.

\- bueno, bueno como digas, ¿Qué haces aquí chiquitín? ¿Sabes? Eres muy valiente y fuerte por golpear a mi amigo, después de todo él se las cobrará muy pronto.

-¿Tú amigo? -dice sin quitarme la vista de encima, cuidado niño soy veneno para los chavales. Tras un momento de cavilación llega a su propia conclusión

\- ¡Oye tú! no eres... –Dice tras enfocarme bien -... ¡Eres la mujer que me grito antes! -suelta exaltado al reconocerme, como a mí "amigo" -....Hablas de ladrón que me atropelló. Me secuestro y luego me dio de comer

\- Si ya me contaron esa historia pero tal parece que hacer ver a mi amigo como el malo, ¡tú casi me lo violas!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Violarlo yo! Se equivoca fue él quien salió... Ahs... -da un suspiro -Mire, le seré claro yo no violaré a nadie... Por qué no me gustan los hombres -aprieta los puños en sus rodillas

\- ¿Y el chico rubio con el que estabas no era tu pareja? –le digo al entrecerrar los ojos, claro que no me la creía eso de heterosexual -...Mira niñato, es extraño que él esté siguiendo a una persona y pienso que el en realidad se dejó golpear, puede que seas fuerte pero él se ha enfrentado a personas mucho más fuertes que tu...A veces no sé lo que está pasando por su cabeza y quiero lo mejor para él, después de todo puede que no lo parezca pero en realidad es muy sensible, guarda sus emociones para darle importancia a su indiferencia... un día cuando llegue a pasar su límite probablemente será el ser más vulnerable y alguien debe estar ahí para él, espero que esa persona especial para él sea su pañuelo de lágrimas... –le digo con su clama, recordándole todas la virtudes y defectos de mi Levi.

-Eh? ¿Qué?... ¿Eres su amiga o su madre? –me pregunta, seria de Levi...lo más cercano a su madre, sigue hablando

-... Mira. –Se gira en el banco al verme sentado a su lado -...El chico en el que me vieron es mi amigo que sé me confesó y encima me beso. Y ahora vienes a decirme... Que tú amigo el tipo ese es una buena persona, sensible y es más... Ya me viste de pareja con él.... -la mirada enojada me lanza -...No sé qué les pasa a todos,...Yo No soy gay ¡De acuerdo! No buscó una relación sino una casa... Que gracias a tu "amigo buena gente" acabo de perder -resopla

Miro tristemente al chico pues sus palabras de cierto modo me ofendieron, es mi amigo del que hablamos, de una persona que sufre en silencio y este muchacho sólo piensa en sí mismo.

-Dejaremos está discusión hasta aquí -se me ocurre una idea y es llamar a Levi. Saco mi celular y le marco, suena unas tres veces. Se hace al difícil y pum contesta:

\- ¡Aaaiiiiiuuuuudaaaaaa! Ven aquí, por favor ¡Ayúdame! ¡AYUDAAAAAA ESTOY EN EL PARQUE DE LAS MAGNOLIAS! ¡¡No sigas ladrón!! -dramatizo

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!! Oiga... ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Está loca! Dejé de gritar... -trata de hacerme callar el pequeño mocoso, sujetando mis manos, pataleo y le termino mordiendo la mano para que me suelte.

-Auch –lo oigo a decir. -Tks, esa mujer esta demente... -veo que toma mi paraguas tirado en el suelo y lo recoge. Paro de correr hasta llegar esconderme tras un árbol. Guardo el celular, en lo que el abre el paraguas sobre su cabeza,...El espectáculo está por empezar.

[Levi narra]

Salgo disparado de mi casa en busca de Hanji pues la loca me tenía preocupado, llegó al parque de las magnolias y divisó mi paraguas.

-¡Hanji! Maldita pero ¿Qué te pasa? -digo. No puedo ver su rostro ya que el paraguas lo tiene cubierto, veo que ella levanta el rostro pero no es Hanji sino ¡El mocoso!, Eren...

-Perdón, -dice al girar el rostro y verme -¿Me confundes con una chica acaso?

Preguntó bastante presumido con una sonrisa en su rosto humedecido.

-Mocoso, ¡¿Qué hiciste con Hanji?! -le grito exasperado.

-Eh? –se ve confundido -...¿Hablas de la que estaba sentada aquí conmigo, haciéndome dudar de mi sexualidad y luego grito como loca que era un ladrón que la seguía y huyo dejándome este paraguas?

-Sí, esa misma -digo apenado por la actitud de Hanji —cuando la vea esta vez sí la mato -veo al mocoso por unos breves segundos pues se me hace raro que ya son las 10:00 pm de la noche y está lloviendo. A esta hora no transita mucha gente, pero ¿que estaría pensando?

-Emm...-digo sentándome a su lado -...Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No ves que ando en una parada. Usa el cerebro. Estoy esperando el bus -dice sin verme y prestando su atención solamente a la parada.

Aunque llego a sentir que este mocoso está mintiendo, como que:

Por fuera: Ajajaja que idiota.

Por dentro: Joder, voy a morir de frío

\- ¿Por qué siempre que nos vemos discutimos, idiota? ¿Y para donde te diriges? -lo veo temblar levemente de frio, pues esta empapado, así que me dispongo a quitarme la chaqueta que tenía puesta - ¿Puedes quedarte con el paraguas y esto? -le ofrezco mi chaqueta.

-No necesito tu caridad -responde altanero pero sé que se está congelando. Uno que quiere ser buena gente y---

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer... Suficiente tengo con la ayuda que me brindaste... Me voy a vivir solo –me informa temblando de frío

-Sabes ya me estás sacando la poca paciencia que tengo -le lanzó la chaqueta en la cara —Si no la quieres, tírala a la basura o haz con ella lo que quieras... Pensaba brindarte un techo pero veo que contigo no sé puede -comienzo a encaminar rumbo a mi casa.

[Eren narra]

La lluvia no paraba y el agua comenzó a mojar mis ropas, pues la ropa que llevaba era de una tela delgada y sentía como el agua me mojaba con más facilidad.

Veo que me tira la chaqueta y se retira. Todo pasa casi en un segundo.

La misma escena se repetía, pero me jure que si tenía la oportunidad de volver a vivirla. No la dejaría ir.

Suelto el paraguas y pongo en pie. Casi unos segundos me toma llegar a hasta él. Rodear su cuerpo con mis manos, que se cruzaban por su pecho, mientras que yo descendía la cabeza contra su espalda.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, todo fue mi culpa -digo perdido, la cabeza me ha comenzado a arder.

Tantas palabras, tantos momentos, tantas emociones cruzadas.

Solo había una cosa que quería decirle:

-...No te vayas. Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme nunca  
Se sorprendió, lo puede sentir....como fue rodeado por mis brazos mientras decía aquellas palabras, la estaba pasándola mal. Solo quería una respuesta ahora y fue... lo único que pudo decirme fue...

\- Vámonos a casa Eren -.

En todo el camino le seguía abrazando por la espalda, no hablaba. Era como un niño pequeño y vulnerable a quien no tiene con quién acudir y busca estar resguardado.

-Eren ya llegamos, suéltame...que no me dejas abrir la puerta -dice

-No quiero soltarte... Ni dejarte ir... Nunca má..s -antes de que lo diga mi cuerpo se hace para atrás, queriendo evitar la caída jalo de su hombro pero la cabeza me da vueltas, caigo y oigo mi nombre

"¡Eren!"

...Y veo el hermoso rostro de esa chica preocupada por mí.

-Hermana -balbuceó

El tipo miraba ambos lados rápidamente para asegurarse que no había nadie pasando.

-Menos mal o sino pensaran que llevo a un muerto, suficiente tengo que mis vecinos sospechen que vendo droga. -toca mi rostro -ardes en fiebre, Eren

Me dice, y prosigue metiéndome rápido a la casa. Arrastra mi cuerpo hasta el recibidor. Las lucen se encienden después de que lo veo alejar sus pasos de mi.

-Eren –regresa, me pide ayuda para que me ponga de pie y pueda llevarme hasta una cama al fondo de su casa, donde me deposita.

Las ropas están húmedas. Me va quitando la ropa y en poco tiempo quedo solamente en boxers frente a él. Me cubre con las sábanas creo mientras se va a preparar unos pañuelos húmedos para la fiebre... así me promete volver. Lo hace y los pone en mi frente, vuelve a salir... ¿A dónde vas?

Diviso un pequeño sector con cocina, que va...

-La sopa de pollo, dicen que es bueno... –habla solo.

Mm, me comienzo a dar un par de vueltas en la cama.

Maldición, todo está caliente. Siento que me quemó, me revuelco entre las sábanas y el sudor cubre mi rostro.

"Shh. Calma, calma Eren"

Dice su voz, es ella... Yo la veo tocándome mi cabeza alado de la cama, apartando unos mechones para que duerma.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Qué hacía en esta cama? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué ya no lo recuerdo con claridad?

-...tengo que ir con tía Christa...pero tengo mucho sueño... -le balbuceo bostezando y giro la cabeza, estoy contento de verla.  
"Hazlo tranquilo. Duerme, yo te cuido"

Oigo y me aparece una sonrisa. Cierra los ojos. A pesar de estar cansado, no quería dormir. Pero si me lo pide ella yo...

\- Será imposible darte de comer a estas horas... Ya se durmió —habla alguien, ¿Quién será?

Se aleja y vuelve a la habitación, me cambio los paños húmedos de la cabeza. Luego, un calor de un cuerpo ajeno aparece recostado a mi lado.

-Se mueve mucho, sigue así y caerá –dice la voz, abriría los ojos, pero estoy cansado, lo último que lo oigo decir es: "Que mañana no recuerde nada, sería incómodo está situación"  
Mm, siento de nueva cuenta un calor extra, pequeño pero está ahí. Con mis manos agarro su cuerpo y lo apego a mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho

-No te dejare ir -digo dormido

"Haz pensado que tú y el... "

Me llega la voz de esa tipa, Hanji ¿no?

"...el necesita a alguien que lo apoye... En el fondo es bueno"

-Mm, -me muevo un poco en la cama, aferrando su cadera.

...Su rostro, su voz, su nombre...

¿Cuál era?

"Oye Mocoso"

"Levicito"

-...Le..vi... -digo con una sonrisa -Me pregunto, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en tí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je je je je Eren desubicado no sabe en que casa esta durmiendo? Uhh las cosas se ponen interesantes jeje
> 
> A que no esperaban el "No me gustan los hombres" akakakajaja
> 
> Yo haciendo la maldad de día.
> 
> Espero que me les haya gustado.
> 
> Cuídense, las quiero mucho ('∀｀)/♡
> 
> •Nanariko-chan.


	3. Quiero despertar a tu lado otra vez

[Eren narra]

La cabeza me molesta y bastante... Como sí... No, jaqueca... ¿Resaca?... No, es más bien un dolor matutino...

Me llego a mover en la superficie en la que esta recostado mi cuerpo

Oh qué suave... una cama, ¿Estoy en un hotel...?

No. Vaya...Mm,...No recuerdo si tome el bus para un hostal... Y...

Estiró mis piernas y me topo con otro cuerpo...

¿Qué? Una parranda pero ¡Yo no tenía dinero para una! y mucho menos para un hostal.

Abro los ojos. Las paredes. La poca luz, un momento yo recuerdo esto. Es la...

¡La casa de mi secuestrador!

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?!  
Me siento de inmediato en la cama y encuentro mi pecho al descubierto, veo entre las sabanas y...

¡¿ESTOY DESNUDO?!

Bueno... semi-desnudo, conservo los bóxers pero...

No, no... No... Yo no me acosté con él...

Yo no... A mi no me gustan los...

Una imagen de ayer viene a mi mente

"No me dejes Levi"

¡No me Jodas!

En serio que yo...

Me cubro con la sabana el pecho y lo remuevo dé mi lado, tocando un poco su hombro para despertarlo.

—Oye, oye.. Pss...Pss... Despierta... ¿Quieres explicarme QUE HAGO AQUÍ!!? -grito al final borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro

Poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos y se topo con mi rostro de angustia ante la situación en la que me veo metido. ¡Y con el!

—Solo cálmate, ¿sí? No pasó nada –me dice y se levanta quedando sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué me calmé? ¡ESTÁS VIENDO LA SITUACIÓN en lo que estamos...! -veo que se levanta poco me quede mudo con su acciones, me ignoraba y tocaba mi frente, musita un "estaba calentito" y baja la mano.

¡¿Qué PUTAS?! Yo estaba ¿cómo?

No me da tiempo a preguntarle detalles, se levanta y se va la cocina. Suspiro, bueno...Al menos no pasó nada ¿o sí?

—Oye extraño.... ¿Dónde está mi ropa? –lo llamo

—Está extendida en el pequeño lavadero que tengo -me responde

—¿Qué? -giro la cabeza en dirección al lavadero y la regreso a él -Extrañó.... Esperas que vaya hasta allá así como me encuentro -le entreabro las sábanas. -...La lavandería está afuera y los vecinos puede ver a alguien en paños menores ir a recoger su ropa a esta hora de la mañana. Seria tomado como un amante furtivo u otras cosas que se les ocurran a las vecinas...

Me sirve una sopa de pollo caliente.

—Toma, me imaginó que no has comido nada, ¿verdad?—me ofrece

—Si te importa, -digo apretando la sábana en mi pecho -Quiero primero mi ropa extraño

Dejo la sopa en la mesita de noche y voy al pequeño lavadero a traerme la ropa, hasta eso yo busco con la mirada la maleta traía estaba en el pasillo. Menos mal no me había robado. Trae mi ropa en manos al cuarto donde estoy yo, cuando el vuelve a tocarme la frente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué.. Qué haces? -digo al ver que toca mi frente, pero en el pasillo esta mi maleta

—¡Oye! Alcánceme la maleta en vez de hacer cosas raras -le digo atajando su mano. Lo hizo antes, parecía un ritual pagano eso...o me quería tomar la temperatura

—bien, veo que ya estás bien, comete lo que te traje y puedes tomar una ducha. –sigue hablando y hablando, ¡y mi maleta!

—Ya que estas en óptimas condiciones puedes tomar el micro temprano y por si no lo sabías dejan de rondar los micros a las 10 de la noche que por cierto se supone que debes estar en tu casa con tus padres, veo que mocosos como tú no entienden que estar fuera de casa a altas horas de la noche es peligroso.

—Ah, gracias Papá... -ironizo

—Mocoso insolente –dice, yo prosigo.

—...PERO Necesito mi ropa. No puedo comer desnudó... -refunfuño —Estúpido anciano -Murmuro bajo al ladear la cabeza

Escucha la palabra "estúpido anciano" y comienza arrepentirme de haberme traído a su casa, o al menos eso me dice su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Solo tengo 19! Estúpido anciano tu puta cara y búscate tu ropa, suficiente tengo con haberte cuidado toda la noche.

—Ah, pues lo hago solo anciano amargado de 19 años -me levanto arrastrando la mitad de la cama conmigo al ir a la maleta

—¡Mocoso llorón! -encuentra la forma perfecta de burlarse de mí. Lo ignoro. Me estoy poniendo la primera camisa que veo, y la ropa de anoche la guardo, pero dice

—....Y anoche me abrazaste calidamente mientras no parabas de decir "No me vuelvas a dejar solo" –dice –Bien, eso estuvo muy infantil de parte mía.

Cerraba la maleta, me detengo en bruto sin palabras. 

Callado mientras oigo eso, me pongo la chaqueta rápidamente. Y luego sigo con el pantalón. 

—Cuando dije eso, -hablo renegado -...No fue para ti.

Camino unos pasos hacia la puerta, pasando por su lado

—Vejete Maricon -digo en burla pero estoy realmente enojado y triste.

—Niñito malcriado sin hogar. -responde

—Viejo rabo verde lame penes

—Sabes? ¡Tú eres un marica que no ha salido del clóset! ¡Al menos tengo más pelotas para admitirlo! —Grita –Mierda...acabo de decirlo.

— ¿Qué voy a admitir? ¡¡YO NO TE AMÓ A TÍ!! -grite furioso -¡No soy ningún Marica que anda mandando a su amiga para ofrecerse! –la situación comenzó a salirse de mis manos

—Pero ¿Qué carajos? ¡Yo no estoy diciendo eso! Hanji no tiene nada que ver con la situación, ¡madura mocoso de mierda!

—Y Armin tiene algo que ver, ¡viejo de mierda! -Lo reto de la misma forma -Armin ¡No es mi novio! ¡No soy un Puto marica! ¡Entiendes! Que me haya besado ¡No significa que me gusta! -grito exaltado

—Pero bien puto que saliste...te besas con cualquiera, pobre de tus padres si supieran que su hijo anda con esas actitudes que pensarían...

—Eres un imbécil... -cojo mi maleta y me la cuelgo en la espalda. -Conocerte solo fue una desgracia para mí...

Camino ahora sin vacilar hasta su puerta.

—¡Puedes meterse su sopa y su hospitalidad por el culo! -dicho esto, doy un portazo y salgo

[Levi narra]

Sus palabras son como unas puñaladas en mi pecho y la espalda baja sin explicación de lo que me sucede. Una representación gráfica seria...

Se asoman pequeñas lágrimas a mis ojos pero no dejaré que algo como eso me afecte.  
Sé que lo que dije estuvo mal así que, soy el primero en "agachar la cabeza" y corro tras de él.

—¡Oye! Espera yo...yo...lo siento —y sin más me estoy devolviendo a la casa.

—Ni te disculpes... No hace falta... Si soy lo que dices, no deberías alojarme en tu casa -se pone los audífonos y sigue caminando sin rumbo. -...Sus disculpas, no se las creó. No te conozco de nada.

Escucho lo que dice el mocoso y se me sale un pequeño sollozo. Poco a poco siento que estoy llegando a mi límite pero no puedo mostrarme débil, abro la puerta rápidamente para entrar a mi silencioso y solitario hogar.

Entro a mi habitación y veo el celular de Eren en la mesa de noche. Se lo olvido por andar gritándose conmigo. Está en silencio tiene más de 50 llamadas perdidas.

Veo que de un momento que está entrando una llamada y decía "Armin".

Descuelgo el celular y contesto.

—¿Hola?

—Eren... Ha... Al fin... Perdón por lo que paso en la mañana... No quiero perder nuestra amistad... No volveré a molestarte. Ni acercarme así... Pero, por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo -comenzaba a gemir -...

—Lo siento, pero Eren no se encuentra dejo su celular en mi casa...

—¿Quién eres y porqué tienes el teléfono de Eren? -comienzo a oír respirar fuerte, ¿está apretando el celular o qué?

—Eso a ti no te importa...

—¡Claro que me importa! Eren es mi amigo y tú maldito desconocido. Dime, ¡¿dónde está?! Seguro le robaste el celular

—Otro que me sale con lo mismo –balbuceo – ¡No soy ningún ladrón! Sólo encontré el celular en la calle. Eren vino, luego se fue ¡y olvidó su celular! -miento un poco. Este chico no parece de fiar.

—¿Dónde estás? Iré ahora mismo -dicta desde el otro lado

—No le voy a dar el celular a cualquiera.

—Yo soy su amigo. Yo nunca le robaría el celular a Eren

—Como quieras -procedo a darle mi dirección y según él vendría en dos horas.

Han pasado 2 noches y un día cuando conocí al Mocoso y en este tiempo ni he vendido mucho de mí "mercancía", si sigo así puede que tenga problemas con Erwin...

Aproveche, salí de casa con mi moto y me fui a los barrios bajos en donde sacaba y vendía mi mercancía. Después de dos horas vuelvo a casa para mi sorpresa me encuentro con el rubio que llevaba esperando en la puerta.

—Tú... ¿Eres Levi? -pregunto al verme bajar de la moto. Descruzo los brazos. -...Y con esa pinta afirmas no ser un ladrón.

—Sí, soy yo –le afirme –Tks, espera entro a la casa, busco el celular y te lo devuelvo, ok.

Me sigue, a mis espaldas siento peligro.

— ¿Por qué entras? Ni si quiera has pedido permiso, ¿no te puedes esperar?

—No. Devuélveme ya el celular de Eren para salir de este lugar... –Otro imbécil que viene a darme ordenes, asqueado voy a la cocina a recoger el celular de la repisa en lo coloque, pero cuando lo tengo en la mano y estoy regresando a encontrarme con el rubio. Este se halla en mi lavandería donde Eren había dejado parte de su ropa interior y demás, va sosteniendo con una mano la camisa del mocoso y gritando

—E-esto... ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Eren infeliz ladrón?!

—oh...Ese idiota deja sus cosas en todo lado -balbuceo en un murmullo —Que ¡NO SOY UN LADRON! Y respecto a eso lo puedo explic...-No me deja terminar y se abalanza contra mí el rubio oxigenado. Me golpea en el rostro un par de veces mientras chilla

—Vas a pagar haberlo tocado ¡SUCIO, MALDITO!

—¿Crees que un rubio oxigenado me podrá vencer? –me voy sentando en suelo y paso parte de mi muñeca por parte de mi mandíbula, donde el rubio me atino el golpe.

—No me importa que seas amigo de Eren –me pongo de pie -¡Pero ya estoy cansado! -le suelto mientras le doy una patada en las costillas para que me suelte.

Lo veo retorcerse en el piso.

—No me importa que ustedes tenga un interés romántico ¡Sólo quiero mi paz!

—ahgr... No te dejare a Eren... Él es mi amigo... Ahh -Se pone de pie, sí que es persistente -...Eren... ¡Es MI-OH!! -grita al querer tirarme otra vez, pero le alzo de los cabellos rubios que tiene y lo golpeó contra la pared, no lo suficiente para que quede aturdido o que muera

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo rubia, sabes que... esto es una estúpida escena de celos

-Rubia tu abuela, ¡Enanucho! –me vuelve la patada en la mandíbula haciéndome escupir sangre.

Lleno de sorpresa retrocedo, no pensé que este chico me fuera a morder la mano para que lo suelte y en mi aturdiendo aprovecharía para darme la patada.

-¡¡TU JAMÁS TENDRÁS A EREN!!! -Vocifera, caigo al suelo de nuca y el rubio va poniendo sus manos en mi cuello

—Ngh...—gimo, pues mi garganta está siendo presionada. Este tipo puede ser tan capaz de matar a una persona sólo por Eren.

Pateo al aire y mis manos intentan hacer que el rubio suelte el agarre a mi cuello.

[Eren narra]

Pateo un par de piedras en el camino al parque de las magnolias. 

Ya... es definitivo. Debo encontrar una casa para esta noche.

Llego a la parada y no hay micro. 

Joder. Seguiré esperando...

Me quito los audífonos, la mochila y la arrojo a la banca.   
La suerte no puede estar de mi lado aunque sea una vez... Ah ah...

Miro al cielo.

Ese dios debería tenerme compasión, después de todo yo... No he sido tan devoto que digamos, pero tampoco he... ¡robado no! Eso sí lo hice, pero fue porque...

Me agarro la cabeza, ya debería dejar de buscar excusas. 

Soy el culpable de todo esto. 

Suspiro. Cierro los ojos. Trato de serenar mi mente, entonces... entonces ¡llego el bus!

Gracias barbón que vive en las nubes. No lo olvidare, yo...

Pague el pasaje, subí. Me fui al rincón. El viaje seria largo hasta la estación y que decir de lo que me faltaría recorrer hasta llegar a casa de tía Christa. Tampoco andaba de mucho dinero. Pedirle prestado a Armin funciono pero...me puse a ver las calles por la ventanas, estamos a un par de cuadras de la casa del tipo,...

En lo personal, debería haberme quedado en la casa de Armin.

Él es sereno.  
Buena persona.  
De mente fría. 

Hubiese sido lo mejor, ¿o estoy tratando de convencerme?

Es cierto, es cierto... ahora la razón de no querer pisar su hogar y verlo, es porque me dijo que le gusto como pareja.

No soy homofóbico, pero tampoco era como si me hiciera mágicamente marica por oír esas palabras y cambiara mi orientación sexual.

Debí sospecharlo. Digo, tengo amigos homosexuales, como jean y marco... Marco que no escatima en detalles sobre su relación sexual con jean. Obviamente que si me tocase elegir, no preferiría ser el de abajo. Suficiente tenía con sus relatos. Y las asquerosas fotos que jean me ha mostrado.

Armin siempre me acompañaba en el instituto, me lo hace la tarea, me espera... ¡He estado ciego todo este tiempo o que!

-Tks... -suelto con desgano. Aunque quiera corresponderle, no puedo... no me gusta.

¿Qué pensaría mi madre si...?

¡Mi madre! Pase un día fuera de casa. Mi madre debió llamarme como loca. 

Busco en mis bolsillos, encuentro papales y masticables pero no el bendito aparato.

¡¿Dónde está Mi Celular?!

-Genial –digo como si recitase una maldición –Bajo

Le digo al chófer estaciona en la esquina. Camino en dirección a su casa.

-¡Perfecto! –exploto en rabia levantado las manos. Estoy sin dinero para otro pasaje y tuve que bajar para recoger mi puto móvil de la casa de ese anciano.

A pocos pasos de la entrada escucho.

-¡Muérete! ¡¡Muérete ya!! ¡¡Maldito!! –Esa voz se oye muy molesta, vaya con quienes se enredara ese viejo.

Doy un paso adelante, la puerta está abierta

-Si -dice la voz con una macabra sonrisa sobre el tipo. Ajeno a ello, yo voy hablando hasta llegar a donde esos dos se están peleando.

-...Oye, sé que no debí volver... Pero tú tienes mi celular y lo necesita para... –cuando llego al lugar y enfoco bien la vista es...

-¡Armin! Por Dios, ¿Qué haces? ¡ESTÁS LOCO! –suelto mi maleta y corro a detenerlo, sujetándolo del cuello

Se safo y lo voy agarrando de la cintura. Voy apretando el agarre para apartarlo lo más rápido. El Tipo tose muchas veces en el suelo, cuando consigo quitar a Armin de su encima.

-Maldito...-toma más bocanadas de aire -...Yandere que tienes de amigo.

-Cállate, ¿Quieres? -digo paso mi vista de su persona a Armin, tiene varios golpes en el rostro, está sangrando también -Armin, ¿Por qué...?

Se que él no es violento, y tampoco atacaría sin razón de ser. Tal vez ese tipo le hizo algo y...

Armin busca en sus bolsillos y saca lo que vine a buscar.

-Tu celular, -lo deposita en mis manos -...Toma –

¿Qué?

Alguien explíqueme, Armin... y este tipo estaban peleando por el celular mío.

¿Por mi causa o....?

Armin sonríe al verme mi rostro confuso y se deja caer sin más preocupación, cerrando los ojos sobre mi pecho.

-Armin, Ay por todo. -¿Qué hago? –...Ayuda –voy pidiendo. Si sus padres se enteran que yo...

-Eren ayúdale tú, estoy cansado de esta situación –se va poniendo de pie -Todo es un problema. Yo soy el maldito secuestrador y ladrón que te ayudo cuando estabas enfermo, que estuvo pendiente de ti toda la noche para que te bajará la puta fiebre, estoy cansado de estas mierdas...

-Ay, por todo...-vuelvo a repetir en desespero y casi sin oír lo que dice -Yo...

-Eren, -pronuncia Armin soltando un resoplido acalorado. Le va dar algo si no...

-Espera, te llevo...a tu casa –le informo. Con ese estado en el que se encuentro solo me queda cargarlo.

Es algo ligero para mí, y su piel está más que caliente. Suda mucho también. Debió ser una pelea dura para él. En la puerta me detengo, todo ocurrió porque yo traspase esta puerta sin conocimiento de quien era el en realidad, la pelea y estos malentendidos también son mi culpa. Digo algo antes de irme

–Perdón... por todas las molestias ocasionadas...Ahora, -giro algo la cabeza atrás –Te lo prometo, y estoy seguro que ya nos volveremos a ver. -Trato de regalar una sonrisa como despedida –...Nunca más...me entrometeré en tu vida de nuevo, gracias por todo.

-Eren... –se sujeta el abdomen al verme salir –Perdón, por mi culpa estas sin casa –Eso era verdad, si no me hubiera quedado inconsciente en este lugar. No me hubiera echado, padre me hubiera dado otra oportunidad y...

–¿Puedes quedarte conmigo cuando lleves a Armin al hospital? –me propone. Me paralizo y al segundo siguiente reacciono

-¿Qué? -No debí oír bien. Me estaba ofreciendo una casa. Donde quedarme, yo...

La impresión me invadió y como acto reflejo levanto las manos, dejando caer el cuerpo de Armin al suelo, donde esta vez sí, se queda inerte

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! -digo ilusionado recorriendo el camino de regreso hasta su persona para tomarlo en brazos y zarandearlo

-¡¿ME PUEDO QUEDAR?! ¡¿De verdad?! –le interrogo, el me asiente, murmurando "Ahora, en que parte te haré dormir mocoso"

-¡Si! –chillo abrazándolo, luego lo suelto y comienzo a dar saltos, ¡Ya tengo casa! ¡Ya tengo una casa! ¡No dormiré en el sótano de Tía Christa!

-¡Toma eso tía Yrmin! ¡No ordeñare nada, Nunca en la vida! –mientras daba de saltos con las manos arriba, me percato que en la entrada de la casa que aun esta el cuerpo de Armin, sigue en el suelo.

-Ay, ay...-digo al ir a recogerlo, poniendo una de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello -...Armin perdón, ya te llevo al hospital.

.

Tras una hora, en que deje a Armin en el hospital caminaba de regreso. Según me dijeron los médicos dormiría hasta mañana.

Marche de ahí, rumbo a la casa de aquel tipo.

Tenía una casa, un techo, comida... Pero...

Un segundo.

Detuve mi paso a una cuadra.

...Ese tipo... No lo trago mucho, aunque su comida es deliciosa...

Me cuido y no se... Tal vez lave mi ropa. Jeje

Mm,...

Creó que también le debo mucho.

Suelto un suspiro en sosiego al ir llegando al lugar y toco la puerta, para ingresar al este sitio que se convertiría en mi hogar a partir de hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ay, ay! Me está gustando actualizar este Fanfic, aunque yo me ría sola. Okno...  
> ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué creen?  
> ¡MI EREN TITÁN TRAVIESO YA TIENE CASA!
> 
> Ajajajajjajajaja xD
> 
> Levi va cuidar bien de él... ¿o no?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, les levante el animo y rían un poco jeje.


	4. Convivencia

[Levi narra]

Desde que Eren llegó diría que su actitud dejo ser un poco arisca conmigo pero eso no evita el hecho de que sigue siendo un mocoso mimado.

Al principio se nos hizo incómodo la compañía del otro y más, Eren llegó en la noche del hospital. Yo no tenía otra cama aparte de la mía, tampoco tenía suficientes sábanas para poner en el piso y hacer un "colchón improvisado".

Por lo qué...

Eren y yo estábamos mirando la cama, mirándola fijamente en un rotundo silencio.

-Bueno, tu duerme en la cama...yo -se rasco la cabeza hablando -... Iré al sofá...

Me comunicaba saliendo de mi habitación, pero yo... lo sigo con la mirada

-Ah, No tienes sofá ¿no? -Se oye algo angustiado en el pasillo -¡Entonces al suelo!

-Puedo llamar a Hanji para que me preste su sofá-cama -propongo yo, ya que la propuesta del mocoso no es tan confiable, me mira.

-...Pero ella a esta hora debe estar durmiendo... -Recuerdo de pronto tocándome al barbilla y me voy a la cama a tomar una almohada -Coge la cama tú, eres mi invitado después de todo.

-Etto... Yo... ¿Y si la compartimos? -formula al final girando de lado un poco su rostro.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse pero no entiendo lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo y del porque reacciona así, no logro entenderlo muy bien. Ya que los dos, ya habíamos dormido juntos, aunque Eren en ropa interior... Sentí como poco a poco mis mejillas se calentaban.

-Sí, no es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos antes -disimulo mi nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Sí, si... Además está... que si....cualquiera que duerma en el suelo pescara en un resfrío, somos hombres... -me recuerda evitando tartamudear -No... No tiene que haber ningún problema...

Regreso a la cama, dándole la espalda para acomodar la almohada de nuevo en el lugar del que la saque.

-Así que... Yo creó... –decía a mis espalda, tratando de convencerse, porque se lo piensa tanto, no lo entiendo y

-¡Ahh! -grita, retrocedo al instante ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!

-No. No sé su Nombre... -me aclara ante la inquisitiva mirada de enojo que el lanzo - ¿Qué...se llama? -pregunto.

-Me llamo...Levi -le digo mientras voy a mi cajón y busco mi pijama para entrar al baño e ir poniéndomela

-Levi... -repite -Es un lindo nombre.

Dice, casi me tropiezo en la entrada al baño y el pijama caería de mis manos. Este mocoso...

-No es propio para un narcotraficante... O perdón, yo te decía ladrón... -su voz de lo dulce ha pasado a notarse con sarcasmo y aún más a endurecer.

¿Cómo sabía que yo era..? Me doy la voltea para encararlo, y este me enseña un paquete de hierba, sostenido por su mano derecha, con el pulgar y el índice. Como si le exhibiera a una comunidad.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste Levi? -sus ojos se entrecierran al verme ahora.

Su pregunta retumba en mi cabeza, ¿De dónde lo consiguió Eren? ¿De la calle? No, lo más probable es que fuera de aquí, de mi misma casa donde yo...

Miro a sus pies, este descanso y hay un poco el polvo blanco esparcido.

Carajo. Fui descuidado, como pude dejarlo tirado en la cuarto sabiendo que tengo huéspedes. Se me dio caer hoy día. Demonios, estaba apresurado por cumplir con la entrega para mañana. Metí cuanta pude a la mochila y no me fije si alguno falto o cayo a las patas de la cama, de donde parece que Eren lo recogió. Su... mirada, esa mirada no me gusta.

-...Estaba seguro de haber pronunciado ese nombre antes –su voz se agravia, y la mirada es tenaz.

Eren muestra la pequeña bolsita de pastico con polvo blanco y mis nervios aumentaron, suben por los cielos... Pues no quería que Eren supiera que tráfico droga y que de ese modo me gano la vida...

-Am...Verás Eren es... ¡Polvo para hornear! -le grito lo primero que se me ocurre, aunque de primera mano sé que no funcionara.

-Me crees un tonto -dice, estaba visto que Eren no es tan tonto como creí. Se guardó en paquete en el bolsillo -Esto es droga,... ¿Sabes cuándo tiempo de cárcel te pueden dar por esto?

Mis ojos se abren... Eren no se atrevería a delatarme ¿o sí?

Suspira.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -su voz se suaviza hasta quedar en calma -...No soy tu madre ni nada. Así que solo diré esto: "Cuidado con quienes trabajas. Son los primeros en traicionarte".

Me quedo en un rotundo silencio y veo que Eren se dirige al baño, se tarda un poco y decido entrar primero a la cama.

[Eren narra]

Dije lo que tenía que decir y me metí al baño. Estoy cambiándome la ropa, por una piyama.

Me quito el suéter y voy por los pantalones pero...

Mi cabeza está hecha un lio.

¿Por qué? -me detengo, sobre el lavamanos apoyo ambas manos.

Cierro los ojos, trato de concentrarme y...

¡¿Por qué la casa la que tuve que venirme a vivir es la de un traficante de drogas?!

Me masajeo las sienes.

Viejo*, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando quiero enmendar mi camino me la traes de nuevo?

No tengo que pensar... tengo que distraerme.

"¡Eren! Eren, dame la cara... ¡Mírame!"

Su voz... esta... está regresando.

"¡EREN JAEGER COMO PUDISTE HACERLO OTRA VEZ! ¡Prometiste que lo dejarías y mentiste! ¡Me mentiste Eren!"

No...Esos recuerdos ¡No regresen! No quiero más remordimiento en mi cabeza.

Mis manos comienzan a temblar, impotente mis dedos no saben si cerrarse o abrirse.

La vista comienza a dilatarse y mi respiración a acelerarse. Sonando cansada.

-No... no... -me sujetaba la cabeza de nueva cuenta.

"Mikasa ¡No te vayas! Puedo dejarlo, en serio que si... créeme si... Yo... yo haré lo... la tirare toda... toda... Esta vez, esta vez lo prometo... lo prometo no... ¡No me dejes!"

En cabeza se reproduce el momento, en el que ella... ella me da la espalda.

ella me da la espalda  
"Lo siento... Adiós Eren"

Mis manos ahora están en mi rostro, cubriendo mis ojos, pero aun así veo a través de ellos.

El sentimiento de culpa, remordimiento, abandono fluye en mí.

Solo me basto verla, reconocerla... y toda mi pesadilla volvió.

...otra vez, esas voces en mi cabeza...

"Mátala Eren... Ella está estorbando"

-N-no... -comencé a abrazarme a mí mismo.

"Por favor Mikasa... ¡PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES! ¡AUN NO TE VAYAS!

...Por...favor... Aun yo... ¡Puedo cambiar! Solo... ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO!"

Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Ignóralo. Ignóralo. Ignóralo. Ignóralo ¡Ignóralo! ¡IGNÓRALO!

-No los escuchó.... No me duele...Ella no se fue...No se ha ido... No se ha ido...

"Eren..."

Levanto la cabeza, mirando el lavamanos...a ese espejo frente a mí. Donde había escuchado la voz de Mikasa.

-Mikasa... -avanzo hacia el espejo, y me paso una mano por el rostro. A ella no le gusta encontrarme así.

Poco a poco, voy retomando mi cordura.

-Mikasa, ¿Dónde estás?

¿O no?

¿A dónde se había ido? Yo... -avanza un paso -¡Quiero volver a verla!

Mis pies avanzan tambaleantes hasta el lavamanos, buscan frenéticamente la droga en mi pantalón. Esta seguro que me lo guarde. Saco la bolsa de nieve y ya la tengo en manos.

Ella... ella siempre viene a salvarme cuando estoy mal... Si yo la tomo ahora ¡ELLA VENDRA! ¡¿Vendría como siempre a ayudarme no?!

Sin pensarlo más la abro de un tirón con una sonrisa loca, pero...

"Eren, te lo suplico... deja ya de tomar esa porquería. No quiero verte así ¡Nunca más! ¡TU NO ERES SOLO ESO!"

Mis pestañas caen hasta la mitad de mi iris. Relajo gran parte de los músculos, y solo me quedo observando la bolsa en mis manos un rato.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Razono... Ella no quiere verme así... y yo no quiero escucharla llorar de esa manera otra vez.

Suspiro. Me sereno. Lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero... lo que está haciendo Levi tampoco...

Llevo mi dedo índice a mi boca, dejo que la saliva lo embarre y meto un dedo en el producto para probarla.

-Tks, es de las buenas. -digo, abro el compartimento, donde veo una caja de primeros auxilios. Meto la bolsista entre la caja, patada y escondida en el algodón y lo cierro. Lejos de mi vista, estaría mejor.

Me lavo la cara,....hay una razón por la que mi padre no me soporta en casa.

Es que soy un artista.

Y yo con esta mota* tengo experiencia e historia.

Bastante larga, de hecho.

[Levi]

Tenía los ojos cerrados pretendía dormir pero no podía conciliar sueño, sentí cuando Eren entro a la cama después de salir de baño... Y su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, su aroma es realmente agradable. Elevó un poco las comisuras de mis labios como una simple reacción que me provoca su aroma.

Se revuelco un par de veces en la cama, unas me da la cara y otras no. Cierro los ojos de nuevo. En una oportunidad, tras tantos movimientos me toca mi mejilla, Pero ¿Qué-?

En una oportunidad, tras tantos movimientos me toca mi mejilla, Pero ¿Qué-?  
-Shh, -pronuncia llevando su dedo a mis labios -No digas nada...

Escuchó a Eren sus palabras así que de repente, abro los ojos para verlo y toparme con sus ojos agua marina pero veo que están cerrados. Me decepcionó un poco, pues debe estar hablando en sueños...

Sonríe, como si le hubiera respuesta satisfactoriamente a sus palabras

-Solo contigo... Quiero volver a despertar a tu lado -habla sin ser consciente de lo que dice, pero inevitablemente provoca en mí un sonrojo en mis mejillas y mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, como hace mucho no lo hacía...

-Sabes que he te querido mucho...mucho este momento... Solos, tú y yo... -su frente se arruga -...Cometí errores y fui impulsivo... Te juzgue mal... Eres una persona por completo diferente a la que creí... Bondadosa, amable, limpia, justa, recta siempre te he idolatrado. Haz dado mucho por mí... Me das nuevas oportunidades aunque no lo merezca.... Sinceramente... Haces a mi pecho palpitar -dice con una sonrisa boba

-E-Eren...-digo asombrado por sus palabras y me comienzo a convencer, de que tal vez esas palabras se dirigen a mí.

Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho...pero no puedo, no es el momento.

-Creo que también pienso lo mismo, Eren -susurro respondiendo.

No escuchaba nada con total atención, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada al recordarle cosas gratas pero tristes.

-Lo sé. ...Es tonto pero parece que me he enamorado de tí.... -hace un cuenco con su boca y luego vuelve a sonreírme al decir -Te amo, Mikasa

La mano de Eren cae de mi mejilla y su rostro se sobrepone contra el mío al besarme.

-¡Ngh! -mis lágrimas se empiezan a derramar y un dolor aparece en mi pecho, siento que me quema... Sin pensárselo dos veces pateo a Eren con toda la fuerza que tengo, tirándolo de la cama y volteándome para darle la espalda. Intento reprimir un sollozo que sale inevitablemente, apretó lo más que puedo los ojos para evitar que derrame más lágrimas y me digo a mí mismo "Levi todavía no es el momento, no puedes llorar ahora, ahora no...".

[Eren]

-¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡Carajoh! -grito retorciendo en las frazadas tiradas en el suelo, ¿me caí de la cama?

No, ahora que lo recuerdo ¡me empujaron!

Me pongo de pie de inmediato.

-Levi... Levi, Maldición ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué me tiraste de la cama? -digo al tocarle un hombro, pero me lada la espalda y...

No me responde.

Se hace al sordo.

Toco su hombro otra vez, y lo nombró. Solo se aleja.

-¡Maldita sea! -me siento en la cama y le voy la vuelta para que me dé la cara -Con un demonio Levi, ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué pasó?! -grito

Pero el me vuelve a tirar de la cama con un puño, ¿Qué?

Sentado en el suelo lo voy viendo,...y su rostro está enojado, furioso, lleno de rabia, pero también veo como una lágrima que se le escapa de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué... pasa?

-Nada Eren, Nada...Sólo fue un mal sueño y creí que eras un luchador profesional en boxeo, sólo me defendía -me dijo en un susurro y luego volteo su rostro para que no quería que me viera ¿Tan débil y vulnerable?

"Con una sola palabra de consuelo puedo derrumbarme totalmente" musita. Esto ya es más que obvio. Me engaña con esa historia que acabo de contar

-Estás mintiendo -digo al ponerme de pie -Tu estas llorando... Y quiero que me digas por qué -me planteo firme delante de él.

-¡Que te dije que pensé que era un luchador profesional de boxeo! -Me grita en respuesta sin admitirlo -Eren no estoy de humor ahora, quiero dormir tengo que madrugar.

-¿Porque soñaste conmigo? -pregunto, en lo que me pongo en su camino antes de que de acueste. Siento que me miente.

Ni lo creas, no te dejare escapar Levi. Vas a decirme así deba obligarte

-Yo... No lo sé...no sigas Eren...no provoques que te odie -me siento encima suyo, mientras el me mira mis ojos llenos de determinación. Mi mirada no es capaz de sostenerla por mucho tiempo y cierra los ojos.

-Levi -agarro sus mejillas con ambas manos -No descansare hasta saber la respuesta.... ¿Qué es lo que hice para ganarme tu odio?

-Eren no quiero volver...No quiero, se siente horrible...no puedo, no puedo... si sigo así terminaré por decirlo...

-Dímelo -le demando inquebrantable.

-No quiero volver a decepcionarme en el amor, no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso con Farlan...Eren, por favor necesito que seas cortante conmigo...

¿Amor? Resuena en mi mente, relajo mi vista

-Si él era en realidad lo querías -lo voy soltando -...debiste luchar por él

Me voy la vuelta, sacando una almohada y una sábana para dormir en otro lado. Estaba más que visto, con esa patada entendí la indirecta de: "Largo de mi cama". Él no quiere volver a dormir así conmigo, hay algo que debe saber antes...

-No me compares con esa persona Levi -mi ceño se frunce un poco, odio que me anden comparando así -...Yo no soy una persona que se rinde y mucho menos en el campo del amor. Dormiré en otro cuarto esta noche -dicho salía de la habitación de Levi pero....

-¡E-Eren! -sus acciones involuntarias al parecer. Me terminan agarrando un extremo de la manga de mi camisa con una mano -no...No me dejes...

Me quedo paralizado.

Poco a poco va quitando la mano de donde me tenía preso. Sus palabras y sus acciones se contradicen por un momento me dijo que fuera cortante conmigo pero ahora me está diciendo que me quede con él.

No me dejes.

En serio había dicho: "No me dejes"

Mis ojos se dilatan y el pecho palpita con fuerza.

"No me dejes Mikasa, por favor yo..."

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Levi ya me había soltado, yo doy traspié y luego salgo disparado a la cocina dónde me detengo, me apoyo en la pared de la cocina.

Esas palabras no Levi....

Me pongo una mano al pecho  
Me pongo una mano al pecho. La otra sobre la boca, y de forma lenta voy cayendo al suelo llorando amargamente.

[Levi]

Veo como Eren sale disparado de la habitación, me pongo una almohada en la cabeza mientras pienso lo estúpido que fui y lo idiota que me debí haber visto...También fue mi culpa...otra vez.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, es toda mi culpa, perdón -digo sin parar hasta quedarme dormido.

.

[A la mañana siguiente]

[Eren]

Estoy en la cocina preparando algo de desayunar y esperando que Levi salga del cuarto, aunque no sé si deba esperar por él.

Anoche no fue lindo.

Casi no dormí nada, pero es tema del pasado.

Doy la vuelta al huevo en el sartén.

Prepara el desayuno es lo menos que puedo hacer en retribución por lo que paso...ayer.

Bueno, bueno... ya debo dejar de pensar en eso.

Me alejo de la sartén, cojo un par de platos en la despensa. Los relleno de arroz y les agrego una pequeña ensalada que hice. Apago el fuego y prosigo con los huevos.

Los pongo en la mesa, doy las gracias y comienzo a comer... Mm, no me salió tan mal como creía...

El arroz está ligeramente duro pero...la ensalada...

¡No tiene sal!

Me levanto en busca del salero, le hecho todo lo que puedo y ya... voy por el huevo, y es lo único que me salió bien...

En la espera voy terminando mi plato... pero no llega. Qué raro.

Empezara a enfriarse si no come.

Termine y no sale...

Mm, se habrá enojado tanto conmigo...

-¡Oye Levi! -No hay respuesta. Será que...

¡¿Podrá ser que Levi...?!

Me levanto en bruto,...ha estado muy callado. Durante toooooda la mañana. Eren pero idiota eres....

Mi mente se acelera y no puedo evitar pensar lo peor.

Llego al dormitorio, no está. Veo la puerta del baño cerrada. Me encamino a ella y la voy toqueteando.

-¡Oye Levi! ¿Estas adentro? -No responde -Sal... Hice el desayuno

Hay silencio. Me comienzo a resentir.

-¡Oye sé que no es la maravilla lo que cocino! Pero no me quedo tal mal, lo juro... solo... si quieres puedes dejar la mitad -me da un tick. En realidad estaba feo lo que hice -Pero prueba por lo menos, luego ya me dices si es mierda pura o pura mierda... de toda maneras prefiero que tú cocinases... se corre menos riesgo de llegar al hospital por una infección.. También, etto... yo... Ayer... bueno

Sigue en silencio.

-¡Oye pequeño pedazo de mierda! Un poco de consideración... trato de disculparme, escúchame aunque sea no?!

No contesta, giro la perilla. Cerrado. No abre ni cuando se lo pido. Ok. La derribo entonces...

Basta unas dos veces para hacerla caer, vaya que esta choza es fácil de demoler. Pero lo que me deja perplejo es que no hay nadie dentro.

¿Dónde se habrá...?

Miraba el interior, pero mis ojos encuentran un sobre envuelto, en una pastilla gigante de color blanco.

Trago duro.

Eso es...

En acto reflejo lo cojo del suelo, salgo inmediatamente del bajo y voy a sentarme a la cama.

En acto reflejo lo cojo del suelo, salgo inmediatamente del bajo y voy a sentarme a la cama  
Lo tengo entre mis manos. Era más pesado que el sobre que encontré ayer.

Como drogadicto, estaba "acostumbrado" entre paréntesis al efecto de este sobre mi cuerpo... sudaba mucho, y me sentía lleno de energía cuando la tomaba, me estimulaba bastante y por así decirlo... me volvió hiperactivo, aun cuando no lo consumía.

Claro, esto si hablábamos de la cocaína que compraba y vendían/o traficaban en mi escuela... antes.

Pero esta... es diferente, por la forma en que está envuelta.

Esto es heroína.

Nunca la había probado, por lo que tengo ansia.

...Dicen que es como un sedante, te calma... no te llena de euforia.

Es un analgésico...

Te... te quita el dolor...

En lo personal, yo tengo mucho dolor y...

"No...No me dejes Eren"

Recuerdo,.. Ayer... Ayer se había dicho cosas que me lastimaron. Yo... quiero olvidar y ya no sentir más dolor.

Termino abriendo el paquete.

....Tal parece que el vicio vuelve.

Levi no está...

Y asumo que no llegaré en un buen tiempo después de hacer sus entregas.

¿Por qué no entregarme a la tentación?

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a inspirar ese polvo blanco, se va colando por mis poros nasales... ya no hay dolor creciente en mi pecho solo una sensación de placer intensa.

Abro los ojos.

Oh sí. Vamos a divertirnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Viejo: Eren se refiere de esa forma al cualquier superior que tiene (Ojo, que considera su superior... ósea le tiene algo de respeto)...o un hombre mayor de 40 o más, pero en este caso habla con el "Hombre de arriba (Dios)".
> 
> Mota: Droga.
> 
> Ahora haré una breve explicación de la heroína y cocina, sus diferencias y efectos.
> 
> Heroína:
> 
> Los opiáceos son sustancias derivadas de la planta del opio. Desde hace muchos años, se han utilizado estas sustancias para aliviar el dolor. Sus efectos son analgésicos (propiedad de quitar el dolor) e hipnóticos (propiedad de producir sueño), así como euforizantes y sedantes.
> 
> La heroína es un producto semisintético derivado de la morfina. No se utiliza con fines médicos, por lo que sólo se encuentra en el mercado ilegal.
> 
> Efectos inmediatos  
> En una primera etapa, denominada en el argot 'luna de miel', tras la administración hay un 'flash', una sensación de placer, y a los pocos segundos un estado de sedación total y cierta euforia, con ausencia de cualquier malestar psíquico y que dura aproximadamente 2-3 horas, desapareciendo de forma progresiva.
> 
> Cocaína:
> 
> Es producto químico derivado de la hoja de planta de Coca, cultivada mayormente en Bolivia (← Donde yo vivo, mi llajta ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ ¿Qué onda con esta loca no? ajajaja)
> 
> Su presentación tras los procesos de purificación es un polvo blanco e inoloro. Se utilizó en un principio con fines médicos, como anestésico local. Comprobada su toxicidad, dejó de usarse sanitariamente y actualmente es ilegal.
> 
> Efectos inmediatos  
> Ausencia de fatiga, exaltación del estado de ánimo, sensación de vértigo, aumento de la seguridad en uno mismo, prepotencia, ausencia de cansancio, sueño y hambre. También es frecuente que produzca inquietud y angustia. Este primer efecto euforizante va seguido de un efecto rebote, caracterizado por cansancio, apatía y angustia, así como una conducta impulsiva y agresiva.
> 
> Para que se ubiquen, Eren tiene el Síndrome de abstinencia la cocaína.
> 
> Está en la: FASE 2. Abstinencia (1-10 semanas)  
> Temprana: sueño normal, eutimia, bajo craving (deseo patológico).  
> Media y Tardía: anhedonia, anergia, ansiedad, intenso craving.
> 
> En el capítulo uno estaba en:
> 
> FASE 1. Crash (9 horas - 4 días del consumo)  
> Temprana: agitación, depresión, anorexia, craving.  
> Media: fatiga, depresión, no craving, insomnio.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y estos datos les sirvan.
> 
> Cabe decir que cualquiera de estos, es dañino. Hace adicto a tu cuerpo, produciendo muchas de las patologías ya descritas y la muerte por consumo continuo y sobredosis.
> 
> Eren está en la boca del lobo. Su vicio ha regresado y con mucha más fuerza.
> 
> ¿Con que tipo de coraje y sentimiento afrontara Levi esta situación?


	5. Vicio Peligroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarles, que este es un uno de mis capítulos favoritos ☆*:.｡.o＼(＾▽＾)／o.｡.:*☆

[Levi narra]

El día de hoy estuvo bastante pesado, el cejón está en algunos problemas... fue denunciado por la sospecha de traficar ilegalmente fuera del país cocaína, ese tipo es bueno para nada. O su gente al menos, recordarme en su lista de trabajadores me dará arcadas.

-¿Tiene más? –una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, giro para verlo.

Es "Harold", uno de los clientes cotidianos. Tiene 42 años, y es maestro del instituto nacional de educación.

Su aspecto es de una persona presentable, bien vestido. Con un suéter color pacay, pantalón de tela y mocasines limpios, claro... eso es, cuando no tiene el efecto de la droga.

Con estos diez años que llevo vendiendo me he topado, con todas clases de compradores, desde jóvenes hasta los ancianos, adictos, los nerviosos e incluso enfermos mentales. Personas que ni creerías que consumirían, peor lo hacen. Todos con el factor común de ocultárselo a sus familiares, pareja, jefe y etc.

Pensar que les arruino la vida, no es bonito.

Pero en este mundo, es comer o ser comido.

-Es todo por hoy –sentencio y sin más arranco el motor.

El aire gélido golpea mis mejillas, esta mañana esta fría...Hoy me levanté muy temprano, a las 4:00 am sin despertar al mocoso. No quería toparme con el después de lo que paso. Hoy... simplemente quiero llegar tarde a casa. Pase por un café, y de vistazo a la tienda de tatuajes.

Tattoo estaba abierto hasta las dos de la mañana, y si lo pienso de la manera práctica. Estoy pensando oscurecerme un poco la piel, en mi muñeca o tal vez se vería mejor en mi espalda, por detrás de la nuca o el brazo.

Un nombre o una inicial más a las lista de secretos que llevo tatuados en la piel. Como aquel "Forte" en mis nudillos. La anexión de ligeros destellos al comienzo de la palabra. Esa F, le corresponde a un hombre... el primero que he conocido. Y que me enseño el significado de dicha palabra, claramente estando presente en mi faceta más débil.

Freno en el verde, observando la tienda mientras los carros transitan por mis costados, bocinean y lanzando insultos. Respondo a algunos, les muerte en dedo medio o simplemente los ignoro y me arrincono. Sin pensarlo mucho, pongo la pata de la moto y estaciono cerca de la acera, para luego sacar un cigarro del bolsillo.

Inspiro suficiente nicotina en el primer soplo cerrando los ojos, y luego lo exhalo como humo por mi boca y hacia arriba.

Entonces se apropia de mí ese espantoso recuerdo, esa voz suya tan dulce, prometiéndome cosas, cosas que nunca se concretaron.

"Farlan –mi voz sonaba como un eco, al ser arrastrado por su jardín, a las partes traseras. Un vivero basto, donde había maleza y gigantescos árboles que no me dejaban ver... y en los que claro un niño, de 5 años como yo, se había extraviado ya tres veces, dos veces encontrado por mi madre y una por Farlan."

"Levi –insistía a su manita apretando la mía, para que entre al vivero.

"No Farlan, no quiero entrar ahí. Me da miedo"

"No te pasara nada Levi. Yo estoy contigo –Esas palabras bastaron para conversarme, y lo seguí. Ya entre los árboles, me sentía diminuto, una pequeña hormiga. Aferrado al hombro de Farlan cuando caminaba, hasta donde el decidiera que fuese prudente"

"Tranquilo Levi –sacudí mis mechones y le refunfuñaba que "no era un bebé", ese gesto que tenía conmigo siempre lograba convencerme de que cualquier cosa que hiciera, aun si era peligrosa, era para que yo me divirtiera con él. Como cuando le quitamos su sombrero a mi tío Kanney"

"No hagas pucheros tan adorables –me decía en respuesta y yo le fruncía el ceño.

Esta época era tan inocente y perfecta, perfecta para que floreciera el amor."

Pero esta felicidad era momentánea,... 

"Me voy a ir lejos, Levi." 

Porque... de esta forma, tan sumisa, temerosa y débil. Siempre he sido... alguien que fue protegido por otras personas hasta que estas se fueran y yo tuviera que aprender a hacerlo solo.

En fin... acabo el cigarrillo y lo tiro, la calle había oscurecido, y ya se comenzaban a prender los faroles. Debo volver.

.

Me toma dos horas cruzar la cuidad para volverme. Ya eran las 9:15 pm, procedo a meter la moto al mini garaje que tengo y sacar las llaves. Con dos giros entro a casa y veo que está todo apagado, excepto mi habitación. Algo extraño.

Abro la puerta sigilosamente y me topo con una escena que jamás creí encontrar, aunque puedo tener la culpa en esto...

—Eren, pero ¡¿Qué haces?! -veo a Eren con la nariz llena de polvo blanco de esa maldita droga, rápidamente corro hacia a él. Le agarró las muñecas y me siento encima de su abdomen.

—Imbécil, bastardo ¿Qué crees que haces?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres? –Me responde retorciéndose para bajarme de su abdomen, yo limpio el polvo de su nariz con mis manos y se irrita, me tira al suelo. Caigo sentado. Eren me pateo, me dio una patada en reflejo y me mando lejos de él

—¡Suicida de mierda! –le reclamo al ver que está apretando con fuerza la bolsita medio vacía contra su rostro. Luego la tira y me comienza a hablar.

-...Al parecer me miras particularmente molesto, y sorprendido, tienes la misma expresión que vi en mis familiares las veces que me descubrían. –Se va poniendo de pie, y yo también -....Pero la verdad no me importa, recordé porque me gustaba tanto esto.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso Eres es....?

—...La euforia, adrenalina, todos mis problemas solo parecían pequeñeces. Esa fuerza que me da. Necesito más, ya casi se acaba... –levantaba del suelo la bolsa, yo miraba incrédulo, la vacía complemente en su palma y la inspira.

–levantaba del suelo la bolsa, yo miraba incrédulo, la vacía complemente en su palma y la inspira  
Eren es... ¡un drogadicto!

-¡Necesito más! ¡Quiero más! –se pone a hablar solo, esto está mal. Debo detenerlo, debo...

-¡¡En el baño!! -Grita de pronto -...Ayer yo... Deje un sobre ahí.

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo...

—¡TÚ VENDES ESTO ¿NO?! -comienza a gritar con más altitud, preso de la efecto de la sustancia.

Sus ojos han enrojecido y brillan con locura.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que la consuma? ¡¿Cuánto quieres por darme más?!

—No... no Eren –digo tratando de avanzar a él, sin alterarlo.

— ¿Vendes esto? ¿No? ¡¿NO?! –Su tono de voz esta tan elevada —ENTONCES la casa debe estar llena de Droga...

Sonríe macabramente al razonar.

—Oh si, ya puedo imaginarlo... Más de la que podía comprar... La suficiente para volar cada día. –Dice —Voy a encontrar todos sus escondites, como inquilino de esta casa. –murmura sus planes en voz alta y desquiciado

—Eren yo... Por mi culpa estas así, perdón pero si es necesario amarrarte, lo hare –Mi corazón se oprimía por ver la escena. Esto no era cuidarlo, esto pasó por un descuido mío.

—...Puede que la venda, pero no a las personas que me importan. A esas personas no...-agacho un poco la cabeza y luego la levanto –Sé que no es muy tarde, tu no estabas así ayer en la noche....Sólo la probaste hoy, ya verás –tomo su rostro en mis manos

—...juntos saldremos de esta -lo abrazo y le susurró como una madre a su hijo. —Mocoso, saldremos de esta

— ¡No quiero tu caridad! ¡Quiero Más! -me agarro de los hombros -¡DAME MÁS!!! ¡¿DÓNDE HAY MÁS?!

No le respondo. No quiero hacerlo, se dónde están... pero no se lo diré. Me aparta de un empujón y va al baño, desarmando los utensilios, cremas, cepillos, cualquier cosa lo hace caer.

—Lo deje por acá, en una de estos lados... Yo estoy seguro... –hablaba, ah sí... Me dijo que escondió un paquete ahí. Está revisando la caja de primeros auxilios, la abre y ahí está, escondida en las vendas, la había metido dentro de estas para que no se viera.

No le tarda mucho y vuelve a inspirar ese polvo.

-Ha, que delicioso -guarda el paquete en su bolsillo, yo llego a él con intención de detenerlo, pero se baja a la cocina. Había ollas y jaras allá, ¿Qué puede estar buscando?

— ¡Eren! ¡No sigas!— lo voy persiguiendo

Encuentra una botella de vidrio donde introduce los objetos de su bolsillo, luego va en busca de cualquier instrumento para quemar por dentro de la botella para volver a inspirar humo de este. Se ha vuelto loco.

—Eren déjame ayudarte, ¡Entra en razón! -De repente recuerdo el nombre de la chica que nombró Eren en el sueño — ¡PIENSA EN MIKASA!

—¿Y esa quién es? -se burla de mi al ir cogiendo un encendedor. Para quemar la botella, cuando ve los cojines en la salón.

—Deben estar ahí, -murmura la tirar la botella y coger un cuchillo... va a los muebles. Rasgándolos, abriendo para buscar entre el algodón más sobres. Se desesperó al no encontrar nada. ¡Está destruyendo mi casa!

—¡¡LA HABITACIÓN!!

Chilla de pronto, cogiendo el cuchillo de nuevo en sus manos. Oh, no que ni lo sueñe, ¡En ese colchón están mis ahorras de toda la...

Va llegando. Lo voy siguiendo con presura, casi pisándole los talones cuando dice

—Debe haber aquí, en las almohadas, en el mismo colchón –

—Moco··· -No alcanzo a taclearlo y se sube encima de la cama, clavando el cuchillo en las almohadas, abriendo y desgarrando ¡Mi colchón!

Se pone como loco a buscar más de esa mierda.

— ¡Eren! No te hagas el imbécil piensa en como estaría Mikasa si te viera así ¿Qué diría ella? —Eren por poco y me destruye la casa, con el único motivo de buscar droga.

No me hace ni la mitad de caso y prosigue a agujerear al colchón otra vez, escarbando con ambas manos a ver que encuentra

— ¡Eren estas destruyendo todo! ¡¿Así es como no quieres que compare a Farlan contigo?! ¿Qué tienes de diferente a él? Simplemente me demuestras que todo es igual... ¡No piensan en nada más que en lo que ustedes quieren conseguir!

Repite que mis palabras me valen una Mierda. De hecho ni me está escuchando.

—No hay nada. Mierda. –concluye con la destrucción y se levanta de la cama, para verme a mí con el cuchillo. Lo hubiera detenido antes, pero temía que con ese cuchillo me atacara, aunque ahora no es...

— ¿Dónde está? ¡¿DONDÉ HAY MÁS?! -grita pero no respondo, solo digo.

—Eren, basta... Ya cálmate ¿Quieres? -trataba de quitarle el cuchillo cuando me ve. Muy cerca suyo, apático y protector con él.

—Ah –deja caer el cuchillo, por fin —Es eso... –comprende algo —Quieres que te pague por la droga ¿no?

Le miraba sin comprender, ¿Qué yo que?

—No te lo he dicho nunca pero yo cantó... Y bailo también... ¿Quieres verme bailar para tí? –oferta

—Eren, ya... Deja de... -digo pero me interrumpe.

— ¿...O tal vez quieres algo más? –dice y se revienta la camisa que trae

—Eres un marica y te gusto ¿verdad? –lo miro incrédulo y Eren se baja los pantalones  
—Eres un marica y te gusto ¿verdad? –lo miro incrédulo y Eren se baja los pantalones

— ¿Qué esperas? –me incita —...Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo. Diviértete, esa será mi forma de pagarte a cambio de que me hayas dejado quedarme, alimentado y... Ahora me dejes tu producto...

Me dice haciendo cávales y cuentas en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué siendo sinceros en qué te fijaras tú de mí para que te gustase...?

Vi mucho más que esto Eren, quería decir pero el habla.

—Un estudiante mediocre al que echaron de casa porque se cansaron de verlo metido en peleas y drogas... Mi vida ha sido una Mierda desde que ella se fue –gimoteo limpiándose la nariz con una mano -...Ya no me importa nada... Ya no quiero sentir más eso... Me pesa todo así que ¡¡A LA MIERDA!! ¡¡A LA MIERDA TODO!! NECESITO MÁS DE ESO

—Eren... No es necesario que me pagues con tu cuerpo –me acercó a él y lo abrazo, obviamente tengo que ponerme de puntillas y obligarlo que baje a mi pecho para que lo abrace mientras, sobo sus cabellos.

—No es necesario que me pagues con tu cuerpo –me acercó a él y lo abrazo, obviamente tengo que ponerme de puntillas y obligarlo que baje a mi pecho para que lo abrace mientras, sobo sus cabellos  
Eren por unos momentos se calma, le subo los pantalones rápidamente, lo veo a los ojos y le doy una mirada totalmente comprensiva. Le beso la frente y cogiéndolo de la mano es que lo dirijo al baño.

La puerta de esta había sido tumbada, asumo que Eren también es el responsable de ello, lo metí a la ducha y doy toda la vuelta a la llave para que salga el agua fría.

—No sé para qué haces esto –habla, yo voy regando su cabeza con la pequeña manguera. Necesita una ducha de agua fría, para entrar en razón otra vez.

Debe ponerse bien después de este baño, el efecto de la Speedball (Droga)* pasaría en un par minutos. El agua cae fría alrededor de su cuerpo, no se hace lío está muy manso. Ya me gustaría que fuese así todo el tiempo, se dedica a verme cuando me siento al frente suyo, vigilando que le... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan melancólico?

Tras unos minutos su cabeza se enfría y su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

—Esto... Esto... Es... ¡Agua Fría! –chilla al tratar de ponerse de pie.

—Ah, ah Levi basta... Me hace frío me congelo y... Y... Porque... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Me dice, bien al parecer ya acabo el efecto, se pone a ver el agua de la ducha caer —Cierra el grifo maldición... Ya estoy bien empapado, ¡Párale!

— ¡No te vas a quedar ahí por unos segundos más hasta cerciorarme que ya estás bien!

—Bien ¿de qué? Maldición -se abrazó a sí mismo -Así voy a pescar un resfriado y ¡Achu! ¡Achu! –Estornuda — ¡Maldición! Será tu culpa después

—Sí, Eren, es mi culpa -agacho un poco la mirada —¡Bien! Creo que ya estás bien.

Lo saco del baño y le extiendo una toalla.

—¿Qué pasa? -dice saliendo —No suelo notar nostalgia en tu mirada al verme sino desprecio... No te sientas culpable... Todos podemos resfriarnos algo vez –dice sin enterarse de nada

— No es nada Eren, ¡Ahora te mostraré como putas dejaste mi casa! ¿Qué no te basta que tengas techo y comida? ¡De ahora en adelante irás a la escuela NO puedes seguir vagueando! ¡Al menos encárgate del aseo del hogar!

[Eren]

Me grita todo ello, como si fuese mi madre, ¿Qué diablos le sucede? Por cierto, que era lo que...

Veo a los alrededores, todo está destrozado, tirado por el suelo, roto...

-¿Yo hice esto? –inquiero y luego camino por el cuarto. La ropa esta tirada, rebuscada en el suelo. El colchón destrozado, veo un cuchillo en el suelo y me comienza a fastidiar la cabeza

—Mierda. -me jalo los cabellos,...Yo había hecho esto, era consciente de eso, pero...

"Así no quieres que comparé a Farlan contigo"

-¿Quién es Farlan, Levi? –suelto parte del nombre que oí en la discusión de hace ratos con la toalla aun en el cuello —¿Por qué me comparas con él...? Yo que... -me da una jaqueca entre más profundizo el recuerdo

"Piensa en Mikasa!... ¿Ella quería ver esto?"

Otra voz, es Levi de nuevo y

"Irás a la escuela"

—¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! -grito saliendo del cuarto empapado

— ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de un mocoso?—suspiro—Sé que volverá.

Yo no le había pedido que me este cuidado, salgo fuera de casa, y en las acera yo....

Al final me doy cuenta de todo.

—Maldición, solo soy un cáncer... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar esa... Maldita porquería, ése polvo blanco y....?

— ¿Quieres polvo también, amigo? -me pregunta un sujeto que se acerca a la casa con unos cuencos enormes en los ojos, es casi obvio. Yo tenía las mismas cuencas oscurecidas cuando tenía sobredosis y la consumía a diario

—Yo... –vaciló, ¡Estoy vacilando otra vez, ¡¿Por qué?!!

—Tengo lo que buscas...-me prueba al mostrarme mi tentación, extiendo mis manos —Pero tienes que hacer un favor a cambio... El sujeto que vive en esa casa, dile que quiero más en la entrega de mañana, ¿hacemos el trato amigo?

Giro a un lado y al otro la cabeza, estoy a dos aceras de la casa de Leví. No lo veo venir. De todas formas yo también quiero... es decir, hace rato me sentía bien... ahora me remueve la culpa porque no la estoy tomando, entonces...

-Dame –digo

[Levi]

Eren se está tardando por lo que salgo en su búsqueda. Este chico puede hacer algo estúpido mientras yo lo espero en casa.

No veo muy lejos a Eren pero un sujeto está con él, ¿Harold? Parece que le está ofreciendo algo.

¡Un sobre blanco! ¡No otra vez!

Voy corriendo tras el evitando que consuma esa droga.

— ¡Eren! ¡No! -le doy un manotazo al producto que tiene en sus manos, le agarró sus muñecas y me lo llevo a casa.

— Pero ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Mal Eren, mal! Vas a bañarte ya.

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! –Explota —Además... ¡¡A TÍ QUE TE IMPORTA MI VIDA!! -grita soltando mi mano a lo brusco y bajando la cabeza

-...después de lo que hice. No merezco nada... De hecho. Esto solo se vuelve a repetir... Primero mis padres y ahora tú... No lo entiendes Levi... –su rostro se frunce —¿Por qué crees que no tengo casa? ¡SE CANSARON DE MÍ! ....Y solo falta poco para que tú también –me confiesa

— ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO NIÑO! -le reprendo. —Escucha Eren, eres un chico problemático hay que admitirlo, pero no sé qué me provocas que haces que te quiera proteger y nunca dejarte. Quiero ayudarte Eren, pero necesito que colabores.

Agacha la cabeza oyendo todo eso.

— Otra persona más que dice preocuparse por mí. –Se muerde el labio —Promete... ¡¡que no te iras entonces!! ¡¡QUÉ NO ME ABANDONARAS COMO LO HIZO ELLA!!

Comienza a llorar de rabia y represión.

—Ya no pienso seguir luchando, si al final terminaré solo

—Lo prometo -le doy un abrazo sincero y ahora si lo meto al baño y se vuelve a repetir lo de la vez pasada, abro la llave de agua fría.

[Media hora después]

[Eren]

Estoy sentado en la mesa tomando mate caliente, Levi al frente mío. La curiosidad mata, yo no he dejado de pensarlo asique digo sin mas

—Farlan, ¿era tu pareja?

—Algo así... Ya es tarde y no tenemos colchón porque alguien los destruyó, ¿Dónde dormiremos? – Cambio tema rápidamente. Se pone de pie, va a la habitación y lo sigo.

—Suerte que mi habitación es grande, podemos tirar unas cobijas y hacer un colchón improvisado, de todos modos ese colchón ya estaba viejo. Mañana compraré otro —dice mientras cargas unas cobijas acomodándolas en el suelo y luego prosigue a sacar las sábanas del armario.

—Ese colchón también lo probó el ¿o qué? -regreso al tema de forma inevitable, pues quiero saber.

—Ese colchón también lo probó el ¿o qué? -regreso al tema de forma inevitable, pues quiero saber  
— ¡Eren! -me reprende y sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecer —No...Se fue antes... –habla en un susurro, acomodando las cobijas en el piso.

—Antes de que pudieran estrenarlo -comento haciendo un puchero, no sé porque actúa así

—Los mocosos como tú no deben saber esos temas -una vez ya extendidas las cobijas en el suelo procede a sacar el piyama. Que se me ha creído este que sigo siendo un Púberto ¿o qué?

—Listo ya está, tomaré un baño antes de dormir –lo miro enojado.

—Ja... Eso dicen todos los vírgenes enamorados de sus amigos de infancia -digo al hacerme la burla pero en realidad enojado ante la idea. Cojo una sábana y voy entrando

—Y te crees muy des-virgen ¿o qué? -me reto. Uhhh Levi.

— ¿Qué? -digo con la mirada distraída —Perdón. ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí –me mofo siguiéndole el juego.

—Lo que entendiste.

—Estás asumiendo que YO NO soy virgen y que TU SI lo eres ahajajajajajajajjajajajaaja -reviento en carcajadas en la cama, suspira

—Cálmate, mocoso hormonado -procede a entrar al baño con el piyama y cierro la puerta mientras yo sigo soltando las carcajadas.

—SI, tengo lo hormonado...Lo que tú de virgen Levi ajajjajajjaja -me revuelco en la cama al reír

—No jodas Eren -grita desde la ducha — ¡Al menos tengo más experiencia que tú te lo puedo asegurar!

Lo sé, mentí un poco...bueno, mucho. Pero eso que importaba. El mocoso no se enterará, cuchicheaba.

-Noo.... En serio es virgen... HUAHUAHUAH -me cago de risa hasta golpearme la cabeza con la pata de la cama y ni aun así no paro de reír. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que era virgen el maricon este?

—Ya supéralo mocoso, al menos no tengo un amigo gay que me haya besado y luego me huyera acobardado –dice al salir de la ducha y después de ponerse la piyama

—Sabes lo marica que se oye decir "Amigo gay"... Huyo acobardado después de haberte besado. Pobre ¿Qué le hiciste al infeliz? Besas tan mal acaso...L-e-v-i –le deletreo audaz

—Idiota, me refiero a ti -sale del baño ya listo para dormir —Eres un gay que no ha salido del clóset.

—Lo siento... No hay nadie está ahora que valga la pena volverse gay... Y bueno, si no te referías a falucho ése... ¿Quiere decir eso que tampoco has besado a nadie? -Estoy por reventar de risa. —...No has besado a nadie nunca antes

Se queda callado, de seguro recordando algún beso que tuvo para darme la contraria. (Como cuando, Eren lo beso anoche y ni se entera huahauaua xD)

—Ya he besado -dice sencillamente y sin entrar en detalles.

—No te creó -digo audaz. Esta medio rojo. Una mierda que le voy a creer que ha besado si es virgen todavía — ¿A quién besaste?

Me mira por unos largos segundos y luego voltea el rostro rápidamente

—Eso no te incumbe.

-No, ¿de verdad? –burlo,...Este no ha besado a nadie en su Puta vida —...Seguro fue un beso de verdad y no en tu imaginación... Recuerda no follartelo mentalmente también... -rio al entrar al baño ahora yo

— ¡Es la verdad! Tu veras sino me crees igual. Yo no estoy mintiendo —se acuesto en el suelo.

Término mi urgencia y salgo, me recuesto en el suelo con la sábana. Que idiota fui al destrozar ese colchón. Apaga las luces, pero antes de dormir se me ocurre decir la gracia

—Oye Levi -el voltea —Siempre puedes besarme a mí... Pero no te enamores Maricon~

Burlo y me acuesto en la cobijas. Durmiéndome la siesta correspondiente. Sus ojos se abren levemente de la sorpresa y esas mejillas vuelven a calentarse, voltea otra vez para darme la espalda muy avergonzado con estos temas del amor, besos, esto y lo otro.

— Pero ¿Qué clase de proposición es esa? ¿No serás que eres tú el que me quiere besar? -Esta vez sí me fue hablando de forma, realmente lasciva.

— ¿Yo...? Fue un chiste -me siento en la cama -No creíste que lo decía en serio ¿no? -digo. ¿Levi quería besarme?

Su vergüenza ya pasaba los límites, se hace bolita y se tapa la cara con la almohada  
— ¡Solo duérmete! –me grita furioso

Me regreso a acostar con esa orden.

¿En serio él?

Me pongo a meditar, y en un segundo más lo llamo

—Levi

No responde.

—Leví

— ¿Qué?

—Fue él ¿no? Farlan, tu primer beso. No te preocupes... Está bien besarte con "quien amas". Buenas noches -cierro los ojos para dormir

—No, no fue él... fue alguien que entró a mi vida recientemente -me susurra.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Quién podría ser?

Un momento, ¿Por qué me interesa?

Jalo más la sabana a mi hombro y me duermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Speedball (Droga) : El bola rápida, también llamada bola de poder, es el término con el que comúnmente se conoce al uso combinado de heroína y cocaína en una misma jeringa para posteriormente usarla por vía intravenosa.
> 
> La cocaína actúa como un estimulante, mientras que la heroína como un depresor. La administración conjunta provoca una ráfaga de euforia en un grado que combina ambos efectos, disminuyendo además los efectos adversos, tales como la ansiedad y la sedación.
> 
> Los efectos de la cocaína desaparecen de manera más rápida que el efecto de la heroína.
> 
> Hooooooooooooooooola chicas!!! Jajajajjaja enserio que no podía, resistir la risa en este capítulo jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Las quiero mucho! Se me cuidan
> 
> Nanariko-chan <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Flipar: Drogarse, también puede ser llamado "elevarse".
> 
> Porro: Cigarrillo
> 
> Azules: Policía uniformada, patrulleros.
> 
> Soplos: Eren, y particularmente los gringos en Newyork. Llaman "Soplos" a la droga en polvo que consumen.
> 
> En el lueguaje de los "Drogo-dependientes" seria:
> 
> Cocaína y derivados: Nieve, Pasta, Crack, Free Base, Basuko,  
> Kisa, Perica/o.  
> A la manera de consumirlo lo llaman: Hacerse una Línea, Raya, Fila.
> 
> Otra forma sería Peinarse, Darse Pases.
> 
> Cuando se consume mezclado con tabaco suelen decir "Hacerse un blanquito".
> 
> Heroína: Horse (Jean ajaja xD okno), Caballo, Brown Sugar, Jaco, Potro, White Lady, Reina.
> 
> A la manera de consumirlo lo denominan: Ponerse un Pico, Chute, Fly, Chino (si es fumado).
> 
> A la jeringuilla la llaman: 'Chute' o 'Insulina' (← es una hormona poli peptídica formada de aminoácidos, producida y secretada por el páncreas. La insulina interviene anabolismo de los glúcidos (azucares).
> 
> Okey, ya dejo dar clase jeje
> 
> ¡Holaaaaaa gente hermosa!, Yo aquí molestando con otro "Fanfic". Pero la verdad ya no aguantaba las ganas de publicarlo.
> 
> No soy buena en comedia, espero haberlas hecho reír un poco *suda frio* xD
> 
> ¿Qué les depara a esos "polos opuestos" de Levi y Eren en este ámbito de las drogas?
> 
> Debo, decir... y antes de continuar que hice esta historia con una amiga mía, muy especial 
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
